The Truth Hurts
by MrMsMingus
Summary: AU Season 4. Explores what it could've looked like if Arthur told Joan right away about Teo & if Joan told him right away about their baby. How would things have played out differently if they had just told the truth? Even when it hurt.
1. Chapter 1 - Her Truth

**What if Arthur didn't resign, didn't make up the affair and what if Joan told him about the baby the night they went out for dinner? Picks up at the end of 401. Spoiler alert. Also, I don't own these characters.**

* * *

"Was that Henry Wilcox?" Arthur inquired as he settled back into his seat across from his wife.

"It was, and we just had the strangest conversation."

"What did he want?"

"He was upset about Jai. Today would've been his birthday."

Arthur nodded as Joan continued, "Doesn't it strike you as odd that he just happened to be here at our neighborhood restaurant drowning his sorrows?"

"Well, Henry doesn't do anything without a purpose. What exactally did he say?"

"Not much" pushing a glass towards Arthur she elaborated, "he sent over this mai tai made with Colombian rum. What do you think that's about"

Arthur looked away from his wife to where the man had exited moments before, "I have no idea Joan"

But he did.

His mind started running, _Henry must know. How the hell did he find out. What is his end game, trying to make Joan suspicious, trying to create tension between us? Like that would be new….my god he is going to use this to damage my reputation with the agency. It will be enough for him to get the DNI's ear. Possibly even get me decommissioned…I wonder how much Annie knows. Her and Anderson going to Colombia, now, it cant be a coincidence. I may really have to resign if this goes much farther. Joan's career may not survive me going down like this if I don't. _

It took Arthur a few minutes to snap out of the trance Henrys visit had put him in. Joan just sat quietly eyeing the man waiting for an explanation.

Slowly Arthur's thoughts returned from whatever distant place they had been to the restaurant he was sitting in with his wife. He looked her in the eye and got an irritated glare back. Realizing his folly, he reached for her hand, "Sorry, you were about to tell me something?"

Arthur half expected her to pull her hand away and give him the silent treatment for the remainder of the evening. To his shock she instead slowly rubbed his hand with her fingers and leaned closer to him. _Who is this and what happened to my wife_ Arthur thought to himself.

Joans eyes were searching his as if trying to predict his response to whatever it was she hadn't told him. As well as he could, Arthur used his gaze to communicate to her he was ready to listen.

"Arthur, I..." with a sigh Joan looked down at the wedding band Arthurs thumb was twirling around her finger, she let out a frustrated sigh, "I am just not sure how to...how to tell you this..."

Her awkward loss for words caught Arthur off guard. His mind racing to what could be wrong. _Was it the relapse again? We did finally discuss it, she had been doing well lately. Or did Annie report in from Colombia?_ Arthur could feel panic rising in him He squeezed her hand trying to give her the reassurance he hoped would help her express what she was feeling.

"Arthur"

"Yes Joan"

"Our dinner has gotten cold and...it's late. Can we just head home?"

"Yeah...sure" Arthur responded with a question in his voce as he pulled his wallet out to leave the payment on the table.

Joan rose and pulled her jacket on before nearly bolting out the door. Arthur followed in step close behind her.

Once outside Joan did something she almost never does, she reached for Arthurs hand intertwining her fingers with his as they walked down the street toward their house. She felt his eyes looking over at her, questioning the motivation behind this rare gesture from his extremely independent wife.

The silence as they walked was making Arthur crazy as his mind raced trying to figure out what could be wrong.

They walked for a couple more yards before Arthur stopped and spun her around to face him. "Joan, what is going on? You are scaring me. Did Henry say something else that bothered you or did something happen with Walker and Anderson in Colombia?" Stammering he extend the list of possibilities, "A-A-Are you mad at me for taking a call while..."

Joan interrupted him and quickly blurted out, "I'm pregnant." Her eyes frantically searched his for a response.

Her words slowly penetrated his mind. Brow furrowed, mouth wide open in shock trying to process what she said he half whispered, "What?"

She pulled him alongside her, like you would pull a lazy dog on a leash to make him start moving again. Somehow walking and talking soothed her and made it easier for her to find the words. She held his hand even tighter and continued the walk home.

Looking straight ahead she repeated herself, "I am pregnant, well…" cocking her head slightly, "we are pregnant."

Arthur just kept walking beside her alternating a blank stare between the sidewalk ahead of them and the blonde head beside him.

"Arthur?" she asked, anxiously requesting his attention "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Realizing his response wasn't easing his wife's worries Arthur stopped walking and pulled her into a tender embrace. "I am better than okay" he spoke softly with his face buried in her hair, "We are pregnant." She pulled away to look into his eyes seeing silent tears falling out of them she wiped one away with her thumb, "So you are happy about this?"

Arthur leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Putting his forehead against hers and cupping her face with his hands he tried to put her worried mind at ease, "I haven't felt this happy since the day you said you would marry me. Joan this is the best news ever. We're gonna have a baby." A wide grin took over her face as she echoed, "We're gonna have a baby."

He kissed her one more time before pulling her into another embrace. She finally relaxed in his arms and he released her, taking her hand to lead her home.

As they walked they talked about when she was due, what the doctor said, if she though it was a boy or a girl. She was glowing as she half way skipped down the sidewalk beside him. However, Arthur was only half way engaged in the conversation using the remainder of the walk home to gather his thoughts.

_The baby changes everything. The truth is going to break her heart. But if Henry really does know about Colombia and if Auggie cannot divert Annie from figuring it out too, there is no doubt Joan will find out sooner or later. She cant know if she is going to survive my fall. If I don't tell her and go along with this plan as is, she will almost certainly take my job, but she may never forgive me and the baby... But, if I tell her... its going to suck the joy right out of her and hell, we will both probably lose our jobs. But I just made her promise to not keep secrets to protect me a few weeks ago, and loosing her is the worst possible scenario. How am I going to explain all this. _

Arriving at the house Arthur opened the door and ushered Joan into the hallway. She wrapped her arms around his waist, but he didn't respond. She realized his mind was a million miles away again.

"Arthur, is everything okay? I know its a lot to handle, but" she let him go and stepped back so she could see his face, "I feel like you're not here with me right now and if you aren't okay, if something is wrong or you aren't happy about the baby I need to know now." There were tears welling up in her eyes as the words came across her lips.

Looking deep into her eyes and with the most sincere voice she has ever heard him speak in he responded, "I am happy. I am okay. And I am excited about this baby." He placed his hands on her still flat abdomen and she covered his hands with hers, "But Joan...there is something I need to tell you. Something I planned on trying to leave you out of and protect you from, but…" he sighed and shook his head "...the baby has changed everything and" His eyes and voice full of sadness and pain…"I don't want to ruin this perfect moment but...you need to know."

"Oh Joan" he said sympathetically as he watched all the life and color drain out of her face.

Arthur turned her hand over to grab hold of it and slowly lead her to the couch. "Come sit with me. I need to read you in on a few things."


	2. Chapter 2 - His Truth

Joan sat beside her husband in the dimly lit living room, but her thoughts had never been farther removed from him. Arthur was silent, sitting and waiting for his wife's reaction. She hadn't said a word as he unloaded his past on her.

As he told her about Teo and the ALC all she could do was stare through him her jaw set and her fists clenched. They had been sitting in silence for what felt like hours to Arthur.

Joan fixed her eyes on the floor beside him. _He has a son. A son who is a terrorist. Or a spy or whatever he is. My husband has a fully grown son he never told me about WORSE I never had a clue he had one. How did I not know, I cannot believe Auggie kept that a secret from me...and Henry...what is his play, does he really think he can ruin Arthurs career? _

Her racing mind started to slow down as she attempted to formulate a response.

She opened her mouth to speak, meeting his eyes for a moment then quickly looking away. "Arthur, it was never hard for me to believe you could cheat on me, never hard to believe you could lie to me but this…" she scoffed, "I never imagined not even in my worst nightmare that you would keep something like this from me. I don't even…" A sudden wave of nausea took her breath away.

"Joan, I am so sorry I..."

She held a hand up silencing him before standing abruptly and running upstairs to their bathroom.

He followed her up, "Joan, Joan are you going to be sick?"

Stopping in the bathroom doorway she turned to face him, "I don't know, I'm..."

She turned and unable to make it across the room to the toilet she heaved into the sink. Arthur stood behind her and turned the faucet on. He pulled her soft blond hair away from her face and started rubbing her back. Joan reached for a nearby washcloth and proceeded to wet it and wipe her mouth off suddenly feeling grateful she hadn't finished her dinner earlier.

Using her hand as a cup she rinsed the sink out. Arthur twirled her hair around his hand and released it stepping back to give his wife the space he knew she needed.

Joan rinsed with listerine than silently turned off the running water. Planting both hands on the countertop she looked at her husbands reflection in the mirror and asked the only question he had left un-answered. "Why are you just now telling me?"

Arthur let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through is hair, "Oh Joan, I planned on telling you. I never even considered telling Gina, but I wanted to tell you. The longer I waited the more I convinced myself you didn't need to know. When my divorce was final and we finally filed close and continuing papers, Teo was wrapping up his training with Auggie and preparing to insert himself into the ALC. I used the sensitivity of the time as a...a justification for my decision. Joan I was wrong and I am sorry."

Joan just glared at him, biting her tongue because nothing good was about to come out of her mouth.

Arthur walked out of the bathroom and out of the corner of her eye Joan watched him grab a pillow off the bed. It was not an abnormal sequence of events. They would fight, he would sleep on the couch until Joan forgave him.

Standing to her full height Joan entered the bedroom and intercepted him in the doorway. Arthur stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Arthur, I am more angry with you than I ever imagined possible." Joan was working hard to control the angry tone that threatened to take over her voice.

She reached for the pillow and blanket in Arthurs arms. Taking them from him she maneuvered around him and without looking back proceeded to place them on the edge of their bed "and I don't know how to process this or deal with this..." she took a deep breath and gritted her teeth before she turned around "but I forgive you for not telling me."

He started to move toward her but she held up a hand to stop him, "I understand you want to protect me, but lying to me and sabotaging your own career is not the way to do it. Auggie will probably have to tell Annie what he knows." she almost smiled thinking of the two of them, "when they come back tomorrow we can find out what's going on. As for Henry. He is a manipulative, conniving, sleazy, bitter old man but you trying to fight him alone is the dumbest thing you have ever done apart from trying to keep your son a secret from me." With that last statement she crossed her arms, set her jaw and gave him a look that could kill.

She uncrossed her arms as she saw the look of absolute shame in her husbands eyes. She let out a conflicted sigh.

"What I am about to say I blame on the pregnancy hormones..." Planting her hands on her hips she went on, "This is supposed to be a happy moment." She moved her hands over her belly protectively "I am so angry I cannot think straight but I know that I need you here tonight. But, I need you to not mention Henry or Colombia or even Teo and I need you to not apologize one more time until tomorrow morning or I might kick you out of the city much less our bed."

She walked towards him. He just stared at her in disbelief. Joan took her husbands hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Arthur I love you so much it makes me crazy...obviously...but I need you here...tonight...with us." She tilted her head and waited for him to respond.

A weak smile crossed his face, "I am not going anywhere. Joan, I love you." He panted a soft kiss on her lips before leaning down and talking to her belly, "And I love you baby Campbell"

Joan couldn't control the rush of hormones that were quickly taking over her body. She pulled his face up and kissed him. She kissed him deeply.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. His lips moved down her neck and back up again. Joan let out a moan when he lifted her into his arms. Arthur laid her on the bed and took a moment to just look at his wife. "My God Joan you are beautiful" he whispered as he climbed into bed with her.

When it was over she snuggled up against his body. He spread his hand over her belly and kissed her cheek. She lazily meshed her fingers with his as she drifted off into sleep.

Arthur watched her sleep until he could no longer keep his eyes open. The love he felt for her was overwhelming and he was still in shock he was in their bed, shocked that she wanted him with her. Whatever was about to happen, he was glad she wanted to face it with him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Morning After

The sun had just started to peek through the bedroom window when Arthur began to awaken. His wife was still asleep snuggled against him, his hand still spread over her stomach. She usually woke up before him. Her internal clock awakening her before any alarm went off. Not this morning.

_The quiet before the storm_, he thought to himself. _She must be exhausted. _

He sighed as the events of the evening before re-entered his conscious thoughts. It was a lot of change to absorb in one evening.

The baby. Teo. Henry. Colombia.

Deciding they would need the morning to try and figure it all out, Arthur slowly and smoothly pulled away from Joan. Careful to not wake her he crept across the room pulling on a pair of stripped pajama pants and reaching for his phone. He called his secretary while rummaging through Joans lingerie drawer to find her favorite silk night dress.

"Hello?" the groggy female voice of his assistant answered his call.

In a low voice trying not to wake Joan he replied, "I'm sorry to wake you. Its Arthur. Joan and I will be in late today. Probably around lunch time. Our phones will be off. If there is an emergency and I mean an emergency like a foreign invasion, send someone over to get us, otherwise I will see you around noon."

"Sure, is everything okay?"

She had been privy to the aftermath of many of Joan and Arthur's dramatic arguments in the past and the two of them taking the morning off meant something had happened. Probably not something good.

"We're fine. Thanks for everything."

Arthur hung up and turned the phones power off. Reaching for Joans he did the same to it. He then picked up his jacket that was crumpled on the floor and pulled his encrypted cell out. He send a quick text, following the established protocol to arrange a meet at 7pm with the woman who had been Teo and Arthurs go between.

He quietly walked over to the bed and laid the night dress at Joans feet before climbing back in behind her and pulling her close to him. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch her sleep. For the first time since it all boiled over yesterday, his mind was still. His hand found her stomach again and he just watched her in awe.

Joan started to stir a few minutes later. She felt Arthurs breath on her neck and his warm body enveloping hers. His hand resting protectively over the baby. Their baby. The thought made her smile. She turned over on her back to look him in the eyes. "Good morning" she whispered. He bent over her and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then softly her lips. "Good morning"

The stillness of the moment was quickly disturbed when Joan realized the sun was already up. She sat up so suddenly she almost head-butted Arthur. Reaching for the nightie Arthur had laid out for her and pulling it on quickly she looked back at him with wide eyes, "What time is it?"

"A little after 7" Joan started to jump out of the bed but Arthur wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Arthur we are going to be late" she protested.

"I already called in. No one is expecting us until noon." He pulled her to sit in front of him between his legs and waited for her to relax against him.

Joan rested her head back onto his shoulder and started thinking about what he had shared with her the night before. Replaying the conversation in her head almost wishing that part of the night had been a nightmare.

They sat quietly as the tension of what needed to be said built itself up. Joan tightened her neck and lifted her head off his shoulder proceeding to break the silence, "Remember how I told you not to apologize again until the morning?" Arthur cocked his head sideways so he could see her face, "It's morning Arthur."

Arthur un-wrapped his arm from her waist and maneuvered her so he could look completely into her eyes. "Joan, I am sorry." He continued with a speech he had been practicing in his head. "I want this to work. I want to have you and this baby and be a family. I want you safe and I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for not telling you. But mostly I'm sorry for not trusting you." He took both of her hands in his and continued, "you were right I shouldn't have tried to do this alone. Joan, I need you." Seeing her face soften, he knew his words were having the desired effect on her. He swallowed his pride and kept going, "I need your help. However this goes down, I want to figure it out with you."

"Okay, then lets figure this out." She made her way to the edge of the bed and stood up. "And let's figure it out while we make breakfast." Placing her hand on her belly "I am starving."

Arthur grinned and followed his wife downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakfast with the Campbells

Joan quickly put him to work slicing fruit and she started scrambling eggs. She figured the distraction of cooking would facilitate a more logical and productive brainstorming session than the two of them lounging in the bed.

"Alright Arthur" she started without looking away from the frying pan. "Who all is read in on Teo, apart from Auggie and I?"

There was a really long awkward pause after the question and Arthur's rhythmic chopping ceased. Joan turned her head to look at him. He had that look again. The one his face held the entire walk home the night before. Joan could almost see the thoughts running through his head as he decided how to respond. In a firm voice she instructed the man standing across from her. "Don't you dare try to manage me Arthur, whatever it is, you better just tell me." Narrowing her eyes and waving the spatula at him "We are either in this together or we aren't."

Looking away from her eyes he went back to his task of slicing the apple in front of him "Helen and Ben"

_Ben, why does that not surprise me at all_ she mused before asking, "Helen? Helen who?"

Arthur didn't look back at her to respond so Joan turned back to the eggs she was cooking and waited.

"Auggie wasnt assigned to train Teo by himself. Helen and Auggie posed as graduate students. Married grad students. They trained Teo and worked on other CIA sanctioned missions together"

Joan scraped the eggs out of the pan into a bowl. "Helen? The same Helen from Auggies file? Auggies dead wife Helen?" she questioned as she reached to turn off the burner.

"Yes, Joan. Their relationship became intimate and she was afraid she was going to get Auggie killed making an emotional decision."

Joan nodded and walked over to his side of the kitchen handing him another bowl to put the fruit in.

"She came to me and proposed a plan to fake her own death and go dark." Arthur slowly spoke as he scraped the fruit off of the cutting board. "I helped her carry it out and she has been an asset for the past ten years." He dropped the knife into the sink and turned, leaning back against the countertop. Arms crossed.

As her anger threatened to boil over Joan turned away from him to re-gain control of her emotions. She opened a cabinet and retrieved two mugs. She handed the two mugs and a tea bag to Arthur, motioning for him to boil some water for her and start the coffee for himself. She then turned to bring the pan across the room over to the sink. "So, you let Auggie believe she was dead this entire time?"

Arthur stepped away from the coffee maker and looked her in the eye, "Joan, it was Helens request. It was awful watching Auggie grieve, but it was what she wanted. To my knowledge Auggie has not contacted Teo since he came home after Helen...he has no idea she is alive. He hasn't even asked me about Teo in a couple years..." he let out a sigh

Joan gave him a silent nod before turning on the faucet to wash the dishes. "How are Helen and Ben involved now?"

"Helen is something like Teos handler. We have a protocol, I never have direct contact with him. Partially because he doesn't want to see me and partly because it is too risky. Helen picks up Teos dead drops and brings him his assignments. I arranged a meet with her tonight."

Joan looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"You are welcome to come." Satisfied she turned back to her task of scrubbing the cutting board.

"And Ben?"

Arthur proceeded to get plates and forks to set the table raising his voice as he moved to the dining room, "Ben is read in, he knows the protocol, and Teo has met him, but Ben is not directly involved in any of this. To my knowledge, although they both run dark ops for me on occasion, Helen and Ben have never met in person. Whenever Teo is in a potentially risky situation and I am aware of it, I ask Ben to be in the area and sort of check on him."

Joan dried her hands and picked up the two bowls bringing them over to the table. The kettle started blaring and Arthur swiftly moved over to it and removed it from the heat.

"So, Annie and Auggie in Colombia? Where Teo is? Do you have a read on what could be going on?" She asked as she re-entered the kitchen to grab serving spoons.

Arthur poured his coffee and prepared his wifes tea bringing both to the table he set them down before pulling out a chair for Joan. Once she was settled he sat across the table from her and responded, "I don't know Joan. Auggie wouldn't just take her there. He would know the risks. She must have stumbled across something."

Joan nodded in agreement as she served the eggs and fruit.

"And Henry...?" she paused and looked him in the eye before taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know Henrys angle or if he even knows. It is just too much of a coincidence for him to approach you and say those things while we have agents, 'vacationing' in the same city my son is in."

A look of pain crossed Joans face and she set her mug down. "I'm sorry, but it is just so strange to hear those words come out of your mouth, 'my son'" Joan picked up her fork and started pushing her food around on her plate.

"Hey, Teo is my son, but this baby is our baby." She looked up and caught his gaze. Swallowing back the tears that tried to pool in her eyes she let out a deep sigh. She managed to give him a weak smile and they both returned to eating their breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5 - Langley at Noon

The Campbells rolled into Langley at 5 till noon.

They walked in side by side. Neither said a word as they both rehearsed the list of things they needed to get done before their meeting with Helen at 7.

After swiping their badges they shared an elevator to their respective floors. Joan got out first giving Arthur only a look of acknowledgement as she exited the elevator. They were consciously aware of what was on the line and they were all business.

Joan briskly walked through the DPD. Passing Annies desk and Auggies empty office giving each a quick glance on her way through the room. Her assistant rose to meet her at the edge of the stairs.

"So what did I miss?" Joan asked as her assistant fell in step behind her.

"I re-scheduled your 10am appointment with Matthews to 2:00pm. Bill called multiple times about operation songbird, Anderson and Walker will be back in the office tomorrow. Anderson called and requested a meeting with you first thing. You don't have anything pressing tomorrow morning until after 9, but I told him I would confirm with you when you got in."

Joan rounded her desk. Taking her usual stance behind it she accepted the file she was being handed and looked up at her secretary. "Confirm with him and see if Walker can meet with me at the same time. What else?" she asked with raised eyebrows before turning her half of her divided attention to the file in her hands.

"Rivka called and I sent her to your voicemail at her request. Here are the satellite photos you requested from barber" she laid another folder onto the pile on Joans desk..."and Seth Newman came by to see you."

That name got Joans full attention. She looked up at her assistant, "What did Newman want?"

"He didn't say. I told him that Arthur called and said the two of you would be in late and asked if there was a message he needed to leave for you, he said no and left."

Picking up the satellite photos Joan glanced at them then back to her assistant, "Thanks Amanda"

Her assistant turned to leave, stopping in the doorway, "Is there anything else you need?"

Sitting down Joan replied, "Yes, after you confirm with Auggie and Annie, call Bill and tell him I will have twenty minutes to answer his questions starting at 1:30 then get Arthur on the line for me please."

"Yes ma'am" the young girl replied as she closed the door and returned to her desk.

* * *

Since he had arrived at Langley, Arthur had been on the phone non-stop. Who knew coming in 4 hours late could cause all this chaos. While managing the small crisis that had blown up all over the world during his 4 hour absence he was also pulling every file on Henry and Jai he could get his hands on. So far he had found nothing. Nothing indicating Henry knew or could've known about Teo.

He was finally able to hang up his phone and sit down. In the temporary silence he started compiling in his mind everything that had happened concerning Teo. The process of inserting him had gone smoothly. He had avenged his mothers death and it had onl helped his cover. He may have become inconsistent and unpredictable lately but the intel he was providing was solid.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, "Come in."

His secretary Marge poked her head into the room. "Sorry to disturb you but Joan is on the line and Senator Stanton just cleared security. He will be up here any minute."

Arthur groaned, meeting with Senators to defend his decisions was the part of this job he hated the most.

"Send Joan through and I will be ready to meet with him in 10."

She nodded and closed the door.

A moment later Arthurs phone rang, "Joan, have you gotten in touch with Walker and Anderson?"

"Yes, Arthur, Auggie actually requested a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. Annie will join us."

"'Us' ...so I guess that means you think I should be there?"

"Yes I think so."

"Anyting else I need to know?"

"No"

"How are you feeling?"

"Arthur" she said with an edge in her voice

"Yes Joan"

"I will be feeling a whole new kind of _fine_ for the next 8 months and you really don't want to get into the habit of asking me that question every time you talk to me."

"I don't?"

"No. because once we announce we are pregnant, everyone will be asking me that all the time and if you want me to remain sane and you want to remain feeling _fine_ I suggest you not join the crowd on this one."

"Point made."

"Mhmm. I will see you at 6:30, Bill is about to walk into my office and he does not look like he is _fine_"

"Yes well, I have a senator demanding my attention, would it be _fine_ with you if we trade?"

Suppressing a chuckle Joan responded, "Definitely not." She rolled her eyes and let out a groan as Bill reached for the doorknob, "Gotta go Arthur." Without waiting for her husbands response she put the phone down on the receiver and braced herself for Bills onslaught.

**Thanks for all the feedback you guys! I am loving writing this one and I am just glad you are enjoying it too! **

**Next chapter will be Annie/Auggie centered! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Helen

**My other story, ****_Mentor_**** is referenced in this chapter. I have a harder time writing Annie and Auggie so updates will be more spaced out probably. Thanks again for all the positive feedback. Its really fun to explore other possible ways this season could have gone down.**

**On that note, I hope you saw 411 (Dead) last night.**

**#Bringonthedark**

**It was kind of epic. **

* * *

Annie lead Auggie off the plane, through customs, and into the baggage claim area. They hadn't said much since he told her about Teo on the flight home. Partly because they were exhausted and sleeping on his shoulder made Annie feel warm and safe and partly because it was still so hard for her to wrap her mind around the idea of Arthur as a father. _They do look alike. They share some distinct facial features... Still, Arthur...a father...I guess it makes sense...His son turned into a spy just like him. A reckless spy. But then again, Arthur was pretty reckless in Berlin that time. They both seem to like to push the envelope. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Still, this file from Henry makes Arthur look like a traitor...and I don't think we will be able to keep Calder off Teos trail for long...I wonder if Calder knows Henry..._

Auggie interrupted her thoughts, "Hey, what is mulling around in that brilliant mind of yours?"

Annie smiled and turned to face him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she coyly replied, trying to cover the melancholy mood her thoughts had put her in.

As usual, he saw right through her smokescreen, "You're thinking about Teo?"

Annie sighed and turned back to face the luggage carousal. "Teo, Arthur, Henry...Calder" She shuddered thinking about the 'by the book' station chief they had run into in Medellin, "Something's just is not right about all of this. I feel like we are missing something and things are about to blow up in our faces. Like the calm before the storm...And I still cannot wrap my mind around why Henry gave _me_ the folder?

"Well, I have no doubt Henry has a plan that extends far beyond you. But he always tries to drive a wedge between people to make them vulnerable. Talking to Joan tomorrow will help settle your mind."

"You said Joan doesn't know?"

"No, I said I didn't think she knew. But I have no doubt that us going to Colombia made him suspicious and Joan probably noticed and pried it out of him. If she doesn't know yet, she will know soon. Also..." he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "...telling her about us will be one less thing to weigh on your chest

Just then Auggies phone buzzed, he released Annie and clicked on his bluetooth, "Hello?"

Annie leaned close to his ear to try to hear the voice on the other end. "Yes sir, at 8." _It must be Arthur_ she mused.

"Yes sir." He clicked the earpiece off

"Trying to listen in on my calls eh?" Annie gave him a playful punch in the arm, "was it Arthur?"

"Yes, he wants me to meet him at 7 tomorrow before we go in. I'm assuming he wants to know what we were doing in Medellin and to update me on anything that has changed."

Annie let out a deep sigh. "Like if he told Joan yet or if we need to keep our mouths shut." Auggie just nodded.

Since Joan had sat down with Annie and shared about her past with Jonathan, Annie had felt this instinctive urge to protect the woman. But flashback 4 years ago when they first met, Annie thought Joan was going to be the death of not only her career but of her as a person. The woman was so cold. Even just a few months ago Annie still felt like Joan was really "done" with everything concerning her. _At least now I know why._

Seeing her bag she placed a hand on Auggies chest to let him know she was leaving. She grabbed the bag off the conveyor belt and set it down to roll beside her.

Walking toward her boyfriend she couldn't help but reveal a girlish grin. Finally being with him for made her giddy. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, the question is go where?" he asked in a sly voice as the two proceeded out of the terminal.

"It's only 5, we could run to Allen's, dinner and drinks then..." Annie turned wrapping her arms around the mans waist she whispered into his ear..."I can come stay the night at your place tonight."

Auggie chuckled and stroked her cheek with his free hand before planting a long passionate kiss on her lips. "I think that sounds like a great plan" he whispered against her lips.

Annie grinned and turned to wave down a cab. While she was waiting on one to come to a stop she commented, "Ill have to run by my house after Allen's tho. I don't have anything packed I can wear to work tomorrow."

Auggie had a sly grin on his face and in a sarcastic tone he commented, "Who said you had to wear anything?"

Annie gave him another-slightly less playful-punch in the arm before instructing him to get into the cab.

* * *

At 6:30 on the nose, Arthur Campbell marched into Joans office.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yeah."

Arthur grabbed her coat off the rack and helped her into it. She turned her screen off and headed for the door.

Arthur walking close behind.

They walked in silence. Arthurs face was set like a flint. There was an intensity in his eyes Joan recognized all too well. He had made a decision she wasn't going to like and was waiting for the right moment to tell her.

Arthur quickly stepped out of the elevator and headed for the car. Joan hurried alongside him.

As they pulled out of Langley Joan couldn't take the silence anymore, "Arthur, what is going on?"

"We can't tell Auggie about Helen. Not yet."

"Arthur!" She snapped her head around to give him her icy glare, "You are going to have to tell him sometime. You cannot keep lying to him and if he is going to be involved in this then he needs to be read in on all the players."

Arthurs knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel as if trying to hold onto his resolve despite his wife's protests. "Joan" he said sternly "I need you to trust me to tell him when he needs to know. It will be a lot for Helen to deal with as well."

Joan started to argue but he quickly cut her off with his booming voice.

"No, Joan. I have made up my mind. We need to give this time to play itself out and I need to give Helen time to figure out how she wants to deal with it. Auggie might handle it better if she can approach him and not me. Also, there is still a chance Annie and Auggie being in Colombia was a coincidence"

Joan rolled her eyes and set her jaw staring straight ahead. "Once we know what they know, you have to tell him or make Helen tell him. If you don't I will."

Loosening his grip Arthur whispered his response, "I know you will."

Arthur pulled into an abandoned parking garage a few minutes before 7pm. He parked his car 4 levels up and turned it off. They sat and waited in tense silence.

Two minutes after 7, Joans impatience got the best of her, "Where is she?"

Arthur started to get out of the car. "She will be here in a minute." Joan reached for the door handle but Arthur quickly pulled the door shut, "you need to stay in the car. I don't want you to spook her."

Joan clenched her fists and glared at him but silently obeyed sitting back in her seat.

Arthur got out and leaned against the hood. A few seconds later headlights were approaching. They blinked twice and Arthur stood to his full height.

A young woman with short dark hair came around the corner. She didn't look particularly happy to see him. "Why couldn't this wait?"

"The situation has changed. There's too many eyes on us. We need to end this " he bluntly replied.

Her pace as she moved toward him quickened, "End it? Are you kidding?"

"I am serious. Its time for him to come in. Ill contact you when I come up with a plan later this week."

Helen crossed her arms and planted her feet, "He is not going to come in and you know what it means to cut someone off like this."

"You think I haven't thought this through? We have to try. Also, you should be ready, I may have to read Auggie in."

Although she tried, she couldn't hide the shocked look on her face. "So, the cats out of the bag?"

"No, not yet. I haven't decided..." She interrupted him, "What is she doing here?"

Turning around Arthur saw his wife stealthily moving towards them. It never ceased to amaze him how she could control the sound of those heels to demand his attention or avoid it.

Before he could say a word Joan reached her hand out to Helen, "Pleasure to meet you Helen."

Taking her hand still looking at Arthur for an answer Helen responded with a curt "And you Mrs. Campbell."

"Helen, Joan has been read in on everything."

"I see." Turning her attention back to Arthur she went on, "So do you want me to just go to Auggie and pull a Jesus Christ on him? Or do you have a plan for that too?"

Joan crossed her arms and matched Helens glare at Arthur. _I kinda like this girl_ Joan thought to herself.

"Let me find out what he knows tomorrow and I will let you know soon."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No, but thank you for helping with Teo."

She waved her hand at him as she stomped off into the darkness.

Arthur turned to meet his wifes eyes. They were glazed over with anger.

"Want to get dinner?" He tried to soften her mood.

"How about you just take me home and then go out and pick something up. I think we need some distance for a good hour or so before we both say things we are going to regret because right now, I cannot believe you have done this, and I..." She stopped herself and turned on her heels to get back into the car.

Arthur silently nodded and followed her back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Secret Meeting

Walking up to the gate, Annie yelled at Auggie she would just be a minute. She opened the latch and turned toward her door when something caught her eye. The light over the main houses kitchen door was on, and the door itself was cracked open.

Fear gripped Annie as she wrestled to keep sheer panic from taking over. The memories of Lena and Simon threatened to send her running like a scared child back to the safety of Auggie and the cab. But her curiosity beat out her fear.

She slowly and quietly moved toward the entry simultaneously drawing her weapon. Using a flashlight she started to sweep the house when she saw him, lounging there in the corner.

"When did you start carrying on U.S. soil?"

"Since the last time someone broke into my kitchen." She tried to control her tone of voice but she heard her own anger in every word.

Annie flipped on the lights and put her weapon down.

"What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing in Colombia?" Arthur stood as he asked the question.

Annie waited to respond. Calculating every word, "Following a money trail that lead me to your son."

Arthur put his hands in his pockets and looked away from the young operative. "So Auggie told you." It was a statement, not a question, and his voice almost sounded defeated.

Annie nodded, "Yes, does Joan know?" she tilted her head to the side as she let the question escape her lips.

"I told her last night." He said turning to look out the kitchen window thinking to himself that blonde head tilted to the side looked all too familiar.

"How could you do that to Joan? Lie to her all this time?" There was that anger in her voice again that made her sound like she was a teenager talking back to her father.

"You don't get to ask the questions….yet…." Arthur spun around and stepped toward her, "You said money trail? Where did this trail start?"

Annie squinted her eyes and searched the eyes of her boss, like she was looking for a reason to trust him. "Henry Wilcox."

"Does he know Teo is my son?" Arthur placed two hands on the counter in front of him.

"I don't know. The night of Jai's declassification ceremony, I found an envelope on my desk. It wasn't there when I went in to talk to Joan, but it was when we left. It was from Henry asking me to meet him at the diner where Jai was killed. That is when he gave me a file."

"The file contained a money trail?" Arthur interjected

"Yes, that is what lead me to Colombia. Auggie followed to keep me safe and I suppose, make sure I didn't blow your sons cover? He is outside if you want me to get him." The blonde started to go towards the door.

Arthur snapped his head up and met her eyes. "No, Ill talk with him tomorrow morning" Annie nodded indicating she was aware of this meet. "But you already knew that?" Annie bit her cheek and looked away from him, "…I don't suppose you want to de-classify the nature of your relationship with Auggie for me do you?"

Annie leaned back against the counter behind her and crossed her arms, "We are planning to tell Joan tomorrow."

"Good, I wont tell her for you. She will want to hear it from you two." He grinned at her and was pretty sure he caught her blushing.

"Where is Joan?" There was genuine concern that came along with the question.

"She doesn't know I'm here. Things between us are complicated right now." He said with a raised eyebrow and a deep sigh.

Arthur straightened his posture and started for the door, "Bring that file with you when you come in?"

Annie followed him out the door, "Yes sir."

Arthur stopped at the gate, "Oh, and Annie?" She looked up at her bosses boss, "Don't tell Auggie or Joan I came to see you. I will explain it all tomorrow." Without waiting for her to agree or argue he disappeared into the darkness.

_That may have been the strangest conversation I have ever had with that man_ She thought to herself as she locked up the main house and proceeded to her guest house. _Why can't I tell Auggie he was here?_

Her mind worked on figuring out what was going on while her hands worked on pulling together an outfit.

When Annie finally locked up and headed for the cab, she found a very concerned Auggie walking up the walkway, "Annie?"

"I'm right there." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and her arm to lead him back to the cab.

"What took you so long? Did you pack for a month or a day?" Annie let out a chuckle.

"Come on Auggie, don't you know girls take forever to decide what to wear? Especially when they have to predict the mood they are going to be in when they wear it the next day." Annie reached for the cab door.

Auggie grinned and spun her around, pressing her back against the cab and planting a long passionate kiss on her lips. When he finally let up they were both breathless, "I hope you brought an outfit that makes you happy."

Annie was still panting as she finally opened the cab door and got in, "And why is that?"

Auggie closed the door as he sank in beside her, "Because I predict you are going to be feeling blissful when you wake up tomorrow."

Annie scooted close to him as the driver sped down the street, "And how are you able to predict my mood, Obi Wan?"

Auggie chuckled and found her waist with his hand, "Because I plan on making it so."

His hand slowly moved up to cup her face and he bent his neck to take over her lips again, wishing the cab ride would be over already.


	8. Chapter 8 - Morning Read In

It was still dark when Joan woke up. She turned toward Arthurs side. Still un-touched.

She reached for his pillow and curled her legs up into a ball holding the pillow near her face so she could smell his scent. Tears threatened to soak his pillow as she let her mind wander. She bit her lip to hold them back. _Who is this man? Lying to me, to Auggie. He says its to protect me. It usually is his intention, but this time feels different. And I want him here, but I'm not sure I know who he even is anymore. I can try to keep choosing to forgive the man, but something has to give. Auggie is going to be devastated...forgiveness won't come so easy for him. The truth may injure him beyond repair. _Closing her eyes, she tried to shut her mind down and fall back asleep.

Sleep didn't come and her stomach began to churn. She opened her eyes wide as the wave of nausea crashed over her. She hugged the pillow tighter and grit her teeth hoping it would pass. It subsided for a moment just to be followed by a, more intense wave. She sat up and headed for the bathroom_. So this is morning sickness_. She thought to herself as she heaved.

Joan emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with an empty stomach. Hair in a messy bun, wide awake she knew there was no chance of falling asleep now. She looked at the clock across the room. 4:16. She looked down at her stomach and spoke softly to the baby, "Well, mommy's awake now." She decided to shower and go ahead and start her day. The water successfully washed away the remaining nausea. She emerged feeling like she could face the day.

Wrapping herself in a robe, she wandered downstairs, wondering if Arthur had come home the night before. The living room couch came into her view and she saw him there, asleep, half covered in the blanket she had left downstairs for him. Joan quietly snuck to where she had left him a note the night before. Seeing it there on top of the pajamas he apparently hadn't touched, she picked it up,

"Feeling exhausted. Ate a sandwich and went to bed. See you in the morning. - Joan"

She sighed and clenched her eyes shut for a moment. Part of her wished he had ignored the note and just came up to bed. Joan looked at the man sleeping beneath her gaze. His hair shaggy, dark circles under his eyes, probably due to a late night then a restless sleep on the couch, he breathed heavily and rhythmically. Glancing at the note again, she placed it back on the stack of clothes. Her eyes swept over the scene of him there, still in his suit from the day before, files spread over the coffee table, a half eaten Chinese take-out box. _He probably worked until he fell asleep_. Picking up a folder, her eyes fell on a list of bank accounts and transactions. She snapped it shut, grabbed the left-behind takeout and carried it to the kitchen.

The smell made her queasy again as she dropped the soy sauce laden cardboard box into the trashcan. Joan laid the file open on the counter as she started making coffee, quietly as not to disturb him. As the coffee maker heated up she absent mindedly picked at a piece of bread and tried to make sense of the transactions. Closing the file, she looked at the clock on the stove, _5:22_. Arthur would be stirring soon. Tucking the folder under her arm, she poured him a cup of coffee and poured herself a glass of juice.

Re-entering the living room, she set the glasses down on a clear area of the coffee table and returned the file to its previous place in the chaos. She moved his feet gently and sank into the couch beside him. Glass of juice in hand she watched him begin to stir, and waited for him to meet her gaze.

She was mid-sip when she heard his deep heavy voice, "Hey"

Joan lowered the glass from her lips and moved a hand to rub his calves, "Hey"

Arthur grinned at his wife. Even with no makeup and her hair hanging half dry, she was the most beautiful woman, and she was his. He carefully sat up, bones cracking as he moved. Before he could put his feet firmly on the floor, Joan had scooted over to his side, grabbing his mug and putting it into his hand, she nestled herself under his arm.

"What time did you get in last night?"

Arthur kissed her head, "A little after 11" He paused to sip his coffee, "What time is it? I need to go in an hour early to settle some things before we meet with the kids."

"5:30."

"Up kinda early aren't we?" he said bringing the steaming liquid to his lips.

"Baby and I discovered the meaning of morning sickness around 4 o'clock." Joan said with a slight groan.

Arthur leaned forward and set his mug back down onto the coffee table, holding out his hand for Joans empty juice cup as well, he took her hands into his own, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Joan sat up and turned to face him. Well, i_t's my own fault for kicking you out of out bed last night_. Unwilling to share that thought with him she just silently looked at him, waiting for him to carry the conversation.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Joan straightened her neck, let his hands go, and reached for the file she had been pouring through earlier. "What are these accounts? One of your old CIA covert names is on them so I am assuming they are yours...but I've never seen them before." They didn't have the typical, married, joint account. Partly for security reasons and partly because neither felt it was necessary, but Joan knew his accounts as well as he knew hers, well apparently not as well but...

Letting out a sigh, Arthur began his response, "Those are the transactions that link me to Teo, and the ALC."

With concern filled eyes, Joan snapped her head up to meet his.

He went on, "And I am assuming it is the money trail that Henry put Walker on. He was my boss when I was covert so knew my cover identities."

"What are you talking about?" There was a mix of confusion and anger in her voice.

Arthur pursed his lips and sighed again, "I saw Annie last night."

Joans mouth dropped, "Where? When?"

"While I was out, I wanted to know what she was going to bring to the table today, and what she wasn't."

"You mean, you wanted to know if she knew about Teo and Helen so you could control the situation?" her voice had an edge to it.

"If I say yes will you stop being angry?" Arthurs attempt to lighten the mood failed. She just glared at him.

"I wanted to know what she knew, so I knew how to approach Auggie. We need to not mention Helen to Annie or Auggie toda..."

Joan interrupted, "You may be okay with lying to..." Arthur abruptly cut her off, by talking over her.

"Joan, I am not okay with lying to people I care about, I am not okay with keeping secrets from them..." Joan tried to interject, "but you just said.." Arthur calmly, but firmly stopped her again, "unless, it is a secret to keep the people I care about safe."

Joan extended her neck and cocked her head sideways, setting her jaw and waiting for him to continue.

"Auggie needs to tell Annie about Helen, but Helen needs to explain herself to Auggie first. He will take the news best from her. We will be here for him and for Annie, but initially this needs to happen between the two of them if there is any chance of salvaging any kind of working relationship out of this mess...okay?"

Rolling her eyes but because she knew he was right she also nodded in agreement, "Alright."

Joan got up to finish getting ready, on her way out of the room she casually commented, "You need to shower if you are meeting Auggie before you go in."

She paused she turned around to inspect his reaction.

Arthur shook his head at her dumbfounded but not shocked she knew. "How did you know I plan on meeting Auggie at 7?"

She shrugged her shoulders "You wanted to know what Annie knew, and I have no doubt you want to know what Auggie knows as well, that and I am your wife, your wife who is a covert operative." She winked at him and headed up the staircase.

Arthur stood to follow her up, "So, can I sleep in our bed tonight?" He cautiously asked as he was halfway up the stairs. Without turning around or pausing Joan responded, "Let's see how today goes."


	9. Chapter 9 - Everyone Has Secrets

Auggie felt like he had been waiting for days for Arthur to arrive. Finally he heard his bosses patent leather shoes moving towards him it a quick but steady pace.

"Morning Arthur" He called out when he estimated Arthur was within a few feet of him, holding out his hand for Arthur to shake it he continued, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Arthur took his hand firmly and shook it before responding, "What were you doing going to Colombia and not telling me?"

"Well, lets not beat around the bush then." Auggie scoffed, "I had to protect Annie."

"How'd that go?" Arthur poked at Auggies shoulder that now boasted a hole where Teo had dug out a bullet back on Colombia.

Auggie winced and turned away.

"You told her Teo was my son?"

"She would've figured it out on her own. And she is gonna figure out the rest, I need to read Annie in on all of it."

"I promise there will be a time and a place for that. How much does she know now?"

"Just that you have a son, I trained him, and you ordered me to secrecy. Arthur, Teo is a loss to you, you know that. I talked to him and I'm sorry to say this but he is gone. He's not going to come in."

"Well if that is true, you should know the ramifications of talking and blowing his cover."

"Oh, I don't care what happens to me, and Teo can handle himself, but sir, you too should know the ramification this will have on your career."

Arthur was almost shocked this young operative had the nerve to give him advice, then again it was Auggie, "I'm not worried about my career. I'm worried about making things right."

"It may be too late for that, but its not too late for me to read Annie in completely."

"You love her don't you?" Arthur looked carefully at Auggies face to read his reaction.

"Yeah, I do." Auggies voice was firm.

Arthur stepped closer to the young man and leaned in, speaking in a low voice, "Then let's not forget you're keeping secrets too."

Auggie had a look of mixed pain and disgust on his face, "You want me to tell her about Helen?"

"I think it's something that will come out in the near future and she would handle it better coming from you, so yes. As for the details surrounding my son, I will fully read everyone involved in soon."

Auggie let out a heavy sigh and nodded in reluctant agreement, standing his cane up and cupping both hands over the top of it.

"I'll see you at the office." Arthur gave the operatives good arm a quick squeeze before heading back to Langley.

* * *

Annie strode into the DPD just before 8 o'clock with she and Auggies regular morning caffeine fix in her hands and the file from Henry under her arm.

She went straight to Auggies office, "Good morning August."

Auggie moved his head toward where the sound of her voice was coming from, "Morning Walker. I heard your smile the moment you walked in." he heard Annie chuckle so he continued, "See, I told you that you would be in a happy mood after spending the night with me."

Annie walked around his desk and set his coffee down, checking to make sure no one was looking she brushed a quick kiss against Auggies forehead, "It was an exciting evening. Coffee at your 11 o'clock" she lowered her voice and asked, "And, how was your meeting with Arthur?"

Auggie reached for his cup and took a sip before responding, "Interesting."

"Plan on reading me in?"

Auggie let out a sigh, "Yes, but not here and not now."

"Okay." Annie was about to suggest where and when they could have this conversation when Joan made her entry and caught her full attention. Without looking into Auggies office she headed straight for the stairs leading up to her door. Her steps were hard, eyes focused straight ahead. The woman didn't look to be in a particularly cheery mood.

"Well, Joan's here." Auggie said with a self-satisfied grin as he leaned back into his chair.

Annie turned to look at the man sitting beside her, "How do you always do that?"

Auggie just chuckled and felt his watch, "T-minus five minutes."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Annie asked as she perched herself on his desk.

"Absolutely."

Annie took a deep breath, "Okay, then lets go."

Annie stood and Auggie reached for her elbow, his hand brushing against the file still sandwiched between her arm and side, he gave her elbow a tug, stopping her forward motion, "What's this? Our close and continuing paperwork?" He flicked the folder.

"Well, yes, but its also, Uh….it's….the file Henry gave me. I figured it may…come in handy today."

Auggie knew she wasn't giving him the whole truth but there wasn't time to push her for it. Joan would be waiting. He let Annie lead him to their bosses office. His heart was racing as he heard her fist make contact with the door, and the coffee on his stomach started churning when he heard Joans authoritative voice invite them inside.

_No turning back now._ He thought as he entered the room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Family Meeting

Joan stood to greet the two young operatives entering her office. She chuckled inwardly at how nervous they were acting. Like new recruits when they have their first polygraph, and all of that deception training seems useless. There they were pure nerves, and pure love.

Joan remembered Annies first day, remembered watching them interact. From day one she knew, well she hoped, this day would come. There was a war inside of her tho, knowing what this young couple was about to face, wishing she could protect them from it, but aware she couldn't.

"Welcome back." She said as she ushered them to the couch and pulled her desk chairs across from them.

Annie the observant asked suspiciously as she settled onto the couch beside Auggie, "Are you expecting someone else?"

"Arthur will join us." She offered no more details as she sat down across from her two operatives. "So, Auggie, you requested this meeting, what's going on?"

"We went to Colombia together." Auggie blurted out awkwardly. If he could hear Annie smiling, he sure could hear Joan frowning and intensely staring him down now. Her silence demanded the real answer. Auggie swallowed hard and held out his had for the paperwork Annie now had in her lap.

Seeing his open palm and quickly realizing what he wanted she slid the top piece of paper out of the file, not wanting to open it until Arthur arrived. She handed the paperwork to Auggie who put his elbows on his knees and let it hang in the air for Joan to take.

"What is this?" she asked, feigning ignorance she took the paper.

"We want to file a close and continuing." Auggie stated firmly and bluntly as he sat up straight and reached for Annies hand.

Joan glanced up from the paper she was pretending to be interested in. She stood and walked toward her desk, "Okay, I will make sure it gets processed." _Well make sure it gets approved. _She set the paper on her desk and wiped the grin off her face before she turned toward them.

Annies brow was furrowed, and Auggie had his ear turned to her as if waiting for her to say more. Their body language read like two guilty prisoners told they were free to go. Annie offered, "That's it?"

Joan shook her head dismissively as she returned to her seat, "That's it."

The two operatives relaxed in their seats a little and as much as she wanted to every detail about how the two were going, she knew it was time to move on, "Why did you go to Colombia?"

Annie took over this part of the conversation, "The night after Jai's ceremony, after we talked, I found an envelope on my desk."

Joan nodded remembering the sequence of events from that evening.

"It was from Henry Wilcox, asking me to meet him at the diner where Jai was killed."

Joan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently demanding that the explanation continue.

"I went and he gave me a file that ties Arthur to the ALC, to a terrorist known as the Puma, and a bank account in Colombia. He told me I need to choose sides. I said I wouldn't go against you two and he suggested I think carefully about who I was aligning myself with. He all but told me to go to Colombia and follow the money….so I did." Annies gaze was divided between Auggie beside her sitting with his head hanging down and Joan in front of her, jaw set eyes piercing Annies thoughts.

"What did you find out?"

"That the money in the account is indeed getting to the ALC via a currier we followed."

Auggie interjected, "The currier we were following when I got shot in the shoulder."

Annie gave his shoulder a sympathetic glance, "Ultimately, it lead us to….." Annie bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to say it aloud because she knew as well as anyone that once you do, everything changes and she couldn't get a read on Joan to gage what her reaction would be.

Auggie broke the silence, "To Arthurs son, Teo Braga."

Annie completed the thought, "…who is also known as the puma."

Joan opened her mouth to respond just as Arthur burst into the room. Annie stood, pulling Auggie up with her. Joan just whipped her blonde hair around and glared up at him, "Teo is _the_ puma?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak then wisely closed it, choosing to just nod. "Well you conveniently left that out the other night."

"You two can have a seat." he said walking over the empty chair Joan had set out for him.

Annie and Auggie slowly sank into their seats. Joans fierce gaze hadn't left Arthur.

Arthur ignored her angry glare and turned to Annie, "Have you shown Joan the file?"

Annie silently shook her head glancing to see if Auggie had fully processed Arthur's question, and handing it to Joan without a word.

Joan accepted it, eyes still fixed on her husband she lifted a perfect eyebrow at him then gazed down to read it.

As she read down the page, her brow furrowed, "These are the same accounts you showed me this morning." Arthur nodded silently. She flipped through the pages and came across photos of Arthur and Helen. She gaped at Arthur who shot her a look that said, keep your mouth shut.

Joan looked at Annie, "Henry Wilcox gave you these?"

"Yes."

"Did he say how he got them?"

"No he didn't."

Arthur spoke up, "At this point, it doesn't matter how he got them, what I need to know is if my son is in danger." Joan closed the file and stared out the window above Annie and Auggies heads. Annie could see the pain in her eyes. It was the same stare she wore when she read Annie in on Jonathan. Arthur targeted his next statement at Annie, "I need to know if Henry knows about Teo."

Auggie rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat. _No way he is going to let Arthur use Annie to clean up his mess._

"I can set up a meet with him and find out what he knows." Annie offered.

"When can you make that happen?" Arthur asked. Joans mind re-entered the room, "That may not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"Because if he doesn't know, her approach will just give him more ammunition to use against you."

Annie interrupted the Campbells conversation, "I will be discreet." Her boss and her bosses boss looked at her, giving her their full attention. "I will tell him what happened with the currier and just not mention I know the puma is teo. If he really wants me to choose sides, he will use Teo to turn me."

Joan leaned back and crossed her arms thinking it over, Arthur didn't need time to think. The man nodded firmly, "Do it."

"I'll set it up." Annie replied rising to stand but Auggie pulled her arm to stop her.

"Arthur, I don't want Annie risking her career to help you deal with you personal problems." He heard Arthur rise to his feet and he did the same.

"Let's not forget what your involvement is in all of this."

Annie frantically looked at Joan for help as the tension escalated.

Joan picked up on what Annie was wordlessly asking her to do. She stood and moved to where half her body was between the two men. Facing her husband but placing a hand on Auggies, she quickly brought order to the situation, "Auggie, remember who you are talking too. I know this is an extraordinary circumstance, and I know your concern for Annie, I share it, but I think we all can agree this has to be done."

Annie stood and pulled Auggie back from Arthur. Stepping closer to him she reassured him, "Auggie, I want to do this."

Auggie backed down and nodded in silent agreement before heading for the door.

Annie followed him, pausing to address Arthur on her way out. "I will update you when the meet is set up."

"Thank you Annie." Joan inserted for her husband.

After they closed the door Joan started re-arranging the furniture and Arthur just stood there with his arms crossed.

"That could've gone better." He said in a monotone voice.

Joan sat in her chair behind her desk, placed her elbows on the flat surface and responded in frustrated agreement, "It certainly should have. I hope your meeting with Auggie went better than this one did."

He turned toward her and slowly made his way toward her desk. "Not much."

"Is he going to read Annie in?"

"Yes. I'm going to update Helen tonight." Arthur turned to leave his wife's office.

"Does Ben know what's going on?"

Arthur let out a sigh and stopped I the doorway, "I will read him in as well. Once we have a plan." Joan nodded and looked down at the close and continuing form on her desk.

"Joan?"

She replied without looking up, "Arthur?"

"I'm sorry for all of this."

Joan looked up at him. Silently rising and walking over to where he stood, she fiddled with his tie, looking into his sad eyes, "Then stop apologizing and start making things right."

He nodded and turned to leave, but she pulled him back around by his tie and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "We will see you at home." Arthur gave her a half smile and brushed his hand over her belly as he walked out the door. He walked and pondered how and if he could ever make things right again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Auggies Secret

It was late when Walker and Anderson finally got back to Auggies apartment. The meet with Henry had gone smoothly. Annie discovered he did know about Teo and managed to earn some rapport with him.

"Annie, something has been bugging me all day." Annie knew where this was going, "Hmmm?"

"How did Arthur know about the file from Henry?" Auggie asked as he slid the apartment door shut.

Deciding that continuing to lie to him was pointless, she went with the truth. "He was at my house last night when we stopped by."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not too."

"What did he want?"

"To know what I knew. Which, as I told him, isn't much."

Auggie sighed and let his head droop as he leaned over the counter.

"Auggie…who is Helen?" her voice was small and tentative. She was afraid of asking because she was afraid of his answer, but she had to know the truth.

Auggie shot up and stood straight, mouth gaping open. "Did Arthur tell you to ask me that?" fierce anger took over his voice.

"No, Henry did."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, just that…" she stopped remembering his warning she didn't know the man she slept next too. Letting out a sigh she continued, "that I should ask if you have talked with her lately."

Annie thought she saw a tear form in his eye. He moved over to where she was perched against the couches armrest and sat down, pulling her to sit beside him.

"Annie, Helen is dead."

She shook her head mournfully, but quickly asked, "But who was she?"

"Helen was my wife. "

"Your what?"

Auggie winced, "It started as a cover marriage but…lines blurred and we fell in love. We trained Teo, together." Auggie wished he could see her reaction right now.

"How did she die?"

Auggie clasped his hands together and dug hid fingernails into his fists, telling this story never got less painful. "Teo gave us some intel and went to follow up on it, but the intel was bad. It was a set-up. Helen was shot. She died in the street. I saw her lifeless body lying there before I was knocked out by the police. They thought I killed her. Arthur came and got me released. I requested to be sent to Afghanistan in a special ops team soon after that."

Annie stared at him in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was a long time ago Annie and I never thought it would come up again." There was a deep sincerity in his voice.

Annie moved to the floor between Auggies knees and the coffee table and grabbed both his hands, "I don't want to do this if we are going to constantly be lying to each other. I can't do this and keep secrets from you. I should've told you about Arthur. I'm sorry. I promise to tell you the truth, from now on. No matter how much it hurts. But you have to keep me looped in."

Auggie grabbed her face and put his forehead on hers, "Then lets keep talking because I never want to loose. I love you."

Annie let out a relieved breath, "I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss then sat up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her as she nestled in beside him.

"I still don't understand why he wanted to know if you had talked to her recently."

"Henry is just trying to drive a wedge between us…it's possible he doesn't know she died, or only had half of the information."

"Maybe, but her death would be in her file. Where is he getting all these files anyway?"

"He must have a mole in the building. The night you found the note, he was gone. He wasn't in the building to leave it there."

"Do you have a photo of Helen anywhere?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see it?"

Auggie got up and headed to his desk, pulling out a folder of photos with braille descriptions Barber had put together for him after his accident. Finding Helens, he brought it to Annie.

She took it then was silent for a moment.

"Auggie…that's the woman in the photo from the file Henry gave me. She is the cut-out who runs information between Arthur and Teo." Annie thought back to the look on Joans face and the silent conversation she had with Arthur after she saw the photo. They knew Helen was alive.

"What? That's...not...possible?" Anger boiled inside of him. "Arthur lied to me. All these years…" He let out a frustrated breath, "When we met this morning he told me to read you in on Helen….I should've known. I've gotta talk to him. Right now!"

Auggie started to march towards the door. Annie quickly grabbed his arm. His hurt arm. The man groaned in pain but her actions stopped his charge for the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but please take a…you need to cool down."

"Annie, he lied to…."

"Yes, Auggie, he lied" her tone of voice wasn't intended to comfort him, but to make a point "it was wrong, and yes he needs to explain himself, but not tonight."

She moved closer to him and he began to relax, "We're going to see him in the morning to report on the meeting with Henry anyway. Can you just take tonight to calm down and we can talk to him together tomorrow?" She put her body between him and the door placing her hand on his chest.

He sighed and let his hand hang as the anger slowly dissipated, "Okay."

Annie wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry Auggie."

Lifting an arm to embrace her back he responded with a whisper, "Me too."


	12. Chapter 12 - Eavesdropping

**I am SO happy with this chapter. Might be my favorite chapter yet...that and Breakfast with the Campbells...can ya tell I love writing J/A fics? :)**

* * *

Joan decided she had been lying in bed starring at the ceiling long enough. It was Sunday, their day off. Earlier that morning, Arthur had slipped out quietly, letting her sleep in.

About 20 minutes ago she had awakened to the doorbell ringing.

Annie and Auggies voices joined Arthurs in the hallway. Based on Arthurs groan and Annie screeching Auggies name with a voice full of shock, she assumed Auggie had found out Helen was alive and had quite literally taken it into his own hands. After the groans and shrieks and shuffling feet calmed, she heard Annie apologizing for a very silent Auggie and asking Arthur where to find an ice pack.

Joan couldn't help but grin to herself imaging Auggie giving her husband a black eye. It was totally out of line, but even she would admit Arthur had brought it on himself. She also wished she had been downstairs to see it, although just being able to hear it all go down was quite the entertaining experience.

When their voices returned to a normal level, Joan had to slip out of bed and open the door in order to hear the conversation. Her presence downstairs wasn't needed. Arthur was going to have to work through this with the two of them. Knowing this, she quietly crawled back into the warm bed and listened.

After fifteen minutes of apologies, explanations, confrontations and briefings, she heard the two operatives drive off in what she assumed was Annies red VW.

Wrapping a silk robe around her nightdress she noticed the slight bump beginning to form below the tie around her waist. She smiled and cradled the bump with her right hand. Letting herself daydream about the baby for a moment she didn't notice Arthur was standing in the doorway watching her. When she looked up he was smiling at her with a slightly crooked smile as the right half of his face was already bruising and swollen.

"I noticed that last night" he said softly eyeing her growing belly as he walked towards her and placed his hands on her waist.

Joan gently felt his swollen face with her left hand, "Auggie found out about Helen?"

Arthur let out a deep sigh, "Yes, he showed Annie a photo of her when he read her in last night and Annie recognized her from the photo the file from Henry." Joan could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. Pain that wasn't just from his black eye but from the damaged relationship with his operative. He grasped the hand she had let fall to his chest and pulled her to sit beside him on the bed.

Eyes on the carpet, he slowly began to brief his wife, "Henry knows about Teo."

"I know..." Arthurs eyes met hers, she gave him a sly grin, "I woke when the doorbell rang and opened the bedroom door so I could hear your conversation."

Arthur let out a breathy chuckle, "I am shocked." His voice laced with sarcasm.

Joan gave him a quick kiss on his left cheek and whispered into his ear, "I'm proud of you"

Arthur leaned back and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm, you are going to be and already are a great father, and all things considered, I think you are handling this well."

They shared a moment of silence as they communicated through locked eyes before Joan cocked her head sideways and brought a more serious tone to the conversation.

"So, you're sending Annie to bring Teo in?"

Arthur snapped out of the spell his wife had put him under and answered in an all business tone, "Yes, seeing as Henry wants her to take him out, he is in more danger out there than he would be in here."

"What is Annie going to tell Henry when she comes back and Teo is not only alive but also with her?"

Arthur shook his head, _"If_ she can convince Teo to come in, we will figure that out when we get there, but right now, Henry seems convinced Annie is on his side."

"Auggie talked about a plan to find expose Henry's mole in Langley?"

"Yeah, that is where you and I come in. He will have the audio from Henrys calls that ran through the CIA switchboard ready for us to analyze on Monday, along with the audio from the meeting she recorded when she followed him to Solstar yesterday night. Hopefully we will be able to identify the voice that Annie believes is his mole. If not you and I may need to put together a surveillance plan to follow Henry to his source." Motioning to her barely-there-bump he commented, "That is if you're up to it..."

Joan rolled her eyes and put on an angry glare, "Really Arthur, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I think I can handle surveillance work. Speaking of the baby, we are going to need to announce this soon, hiding this bump isn't going to get any easier and we are almost at 12 weeks."

Arthurs eyes lit up with excitement, "Then lets plan for making the announcement sometime next week." His voice was overflowing with excitement.

Joan nodded and matched his smile before standing and heading for the closet.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Getting dressed, is that okay with you?" She sarcastically commented without turning to acknowledge him.

Next thing she knew Arthur had jumped off the bed and grabbed her around the waist, he caught her so off guard she gasped and started to complain but Arthur cut her off coyly whispering against her neck, "Actually I'd prefer you didn't" while spreading his hands over her growing belly. Joan chuckled and rolled her eyes. Opening her mouth she intended to scold him, but all she could do was let out a breathless chuckle as he kissed the nape of her neck and stopped exploring her baby bump to fiddle with the ties on her robe. She breathed his name and resigned to the fact she wouldn't be getting dressed anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13 - What Do You Want Seth?

_Normally_ Joan thought to herself, _you walk into work, say hello, sit down at your desk, check emails, and the day slowly starts to get busy. But I don't do normal, nooo I don't really even like normal, good thing too since I have been here for 30 seconds and its complete chaos. Plus I'm doing mornings without coffee. Joan without coffee is bad._

She let out a frustrated sigh as she picked up her office phones receiver to deal with crisis one of the day which she was read in on during her walk to her office. _Good Morning to you too_ she thought to herself as the agent greeted her with a briefing. While on the phone she recognized she was feeling a little moody and on edge. She attributed it to a lack of caffeine, and to pregnancy hormones.

Hanging up the phone, Joan checked the time on her desktop, 8:21, she was meeting Arthur and Auggie at 9 to go over the audio he had pulled. Annie was on a plane to Colombia, and miraculously Joan only had one un-read message in her inbox.

It was from Arthur. The company-wide announcement they had drafted in the car on the way to the office. _He sure didn't waste any time reading everyone in on this bit of intel._ She clicked on the bold letters and read over the email critically, making sure what they agreed on was what was actually said. To her shock he didn't alter the message at all. _Wise man. _Joan grinned to herself and rubbed her stomach.

Her assistant knocked and poked her head in the door. _And here comes the deluge of "congratulations", "how are you feeling?", and "when are you due's?"._

"I just read the email, congratulations."

"Thank you." Joan practiced her first of what she expected to be many fake gracious smiles.

"And Joan, Seth Newman is here to see you?" There was a question in her voice.

Taking a deep breath and rising to stand Joan agreed to see her ex.

"Morning Joan" He smiled and cockily greeted Joan.

Walking around the desk and perching herself on the edge, Joan responded, "Morning Seth, what do need?"

"Well I hear congratulations are in order?"

Joan rolled her eyes, smiled graciously, and nodded, "Thank you Seth." _Two down a thousand to go._

"I'll take it that's the reason you and Arthur took the morning off last week?"

Joan was almost shocked by the inappropriateness of the comment but the man had always been jealous that she chose Arthur so the shock dissipated quickly. She cocked her head and responded, "Well that is none of your business."

He raised both hands as if surrendering, "You're right it isn't, I'm sorry."

"What did you need from me that day anyway?" Joan crossed her arms and sat up straight awaiting his answer.

Seth put his hands on his hips, "I was just going to see how you were doing, see if you wanted to grab coffee…a-as friends of course."

Joan shook her head and looked at the floor, "Seth..." She sighed and looked the man firmly in the eye, "I am doing very well. You were right, reading Arthur in about the relapse was the right thing to do. As for coffee, I told you we needed to stop meeting like that and…" She placed her left hand on her belly, "I'm not drinking coffee these days."

Seth nodded and tried to hide the pain of Joans rejection with a forced laugh, "I suppose you aren't." Eyeing her suspiciously he commented, "I'm glad you and Arthur are doing so well in spite of recent events." Joan narrowed her eyes at him trying to interpret the look he gave her before turning towards the door.

Seth paused and faced her once more, "If you change your mind, my offer still stands, maybe a caffeine free lunch instead to celebrate your news." He gave her an awkward smile.

Joan sighed, "Goodbye Seth."

He nodded in defeat and left the room.

Joan braced herself on the desk and exhaled slowly. _Well, that was strange._

While watching him exit she noticed Auggie wasn't at his desk. _Probably getting everything ready upstairs._ She walked back around her desk and seeing nothing pressing in her inbox she rang her secretary and informed her she was about to head to Arthurs office early. Grabbing the file she had compiled on Calder Michaels, the man Auggie and Annie butted heads with in Colombia, she started the trek to the seventh floor.


	14. Chapter 14 - Exposing the Mole

Arthur looked up from the audio device that had previously held his attention when he heard Joan enter the room.

He knew it was Joan because no one else would be so bold as to just walk in without knocking. Arthur stepped away from the conference room table where Auggie was working away and moved towards his wife who was obviously distraught over something.

"Did I say something wrong in the email?" he inquired cautiously as he came to stand directly in front of the blond woman in his office.

She gave him a confused look, "No….why?"

"In addition to being early, you look distraught and borderline angry."

Joan set her jaw _the way he reads my mind sometimes. _She nodded over at Auggie, "I will explain later. But the email is perfect." She gave him a genuine smile and a quick peck on the cheek before aiming to walk past him to join Auggie at the conference table. Her husbands strong left arm stopped her and pulled her into an embrace.

Auggie could hear and sense what was going on beside him and decided to remind the happy couple he was still in the room, "Joan, Arthur just told me about baby Campbell, congratulations."

Joan pushed her way out of Arthurs arms and shot him a look that featured her raised eyebrow before walking over to the young operative, "Thank you Auggie, are we all set up?"

"Almost, by the way, Annie checked in about a minute before you walked in, she is on the ground in Colombia."

"Good." Joan replied putting a hand on Auggies shoulder and setting the file she had brought with her on the table.

Arthur came around the table to stand opposite of them, "And since she can't check her email, I read her in on our announcement." He had a shy, half-grin on his face.

Joan rolled her eyes at him, "I'm sure you did."

Auggie turned to face the sound of Joans voice, "She says congratulations too."

"I will thank her the next time she calls in. So… the audio files." She was feeling eager to change the subject and get the attention off of her.

"Yeah, I figured we will start with the audio from the meeting Annie followed Henry to at Solstar. She did a line tap and I recorded the conference call. Henrys voice is easy to pick out, and I identified the others to be company executives. Hopefully you or Arthur will recognize the last voice. But I warn you, the audio is a little rough which is why our voice recognition software failed to identify him."

Arthur planted his hands on the table and leaned his ear toward the device, Joan opted for the extra set of headphones Auggie had brought, "Okay…here we go…" Auggie pressed play.

He was right, the audio was fuzzy, but the moment Joan heard the voice, she knew exactly who it was.

She could feel the color drain out of her face.

Her hand holding the headphone speaker to her ear began to shake, Arthur noticed, "Joan?" She snapped her eyes up at him, they were wide with shock.

Auggie paused the audio and stood frozen as the tension in the room built.

"Play it again" She ordered quietly. After hearing it for a second time she was positive it was him.

"Turn in off" she barked and slammed the headphones on the table.

Joan took a deep breath and spoke without taking her eyes off the table "Its Seth."

Arthur stood up straight and eyed her, "Seth Newman?" She nodded. "How can you be sure that audio file is barely…" She cut him off and met his eyes, "Arthur, I know his voice, it's him."

She sank into the chair behind her.

Auggie slowly removed his own headphones slowly and cautiously as if afraid any sudden movement would cause the room to explode.

Arthur broke the intense silence, "Auggie could you give us a moment?"

He silently and gratefully nodded in Arthurs direction before switching on his electronic walking stick and swiftly exited the room.

Once they were alone Arthur walked around the table and perched himself beside his stunned wife.

"Joan?"

"He came to see me before I came up today. H-He was surprised you and I were doing so well in light of, "Recent events"". She looked up at Arthur as she quoted the man.

"What did he want?"

"To take me out for coffee. "

Arthur nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "What did you say?"

"No. Arthur, I said no. What are we going to do?"

"We can't expose him yet."

"Why not? He is leaking classified information we have to…"

"No, Joan, if we expose him now we will have to reveal that we were following Henry. How else are we going to explain the wire tap and the audio recording? We need to find and establish a connection between him and Henry, find out what intel has been leaked, and why Seth is willing to commit treason to help the man."

Joan let out a deep sigh and looked at her husband, "Arthur, you and I both know why he wants to help Henry take you down." There was sadness and regret in her voice.

Arthur grabbed an empty chair and sat down, swiveling Joans so they sat knee to knee and took both her hand in his, "This is not your fault. Seth choosing to be bitter over the fact you married me is not your fault."

Nodding as she released his hands and sat back in her chair she exhaled and changed the subject, "We need to sweep his house and see if there is anything there that will link him to Henry, any intel that hasn't been handed off yet."

"I can order a sweep of his home and…."

"No, Arthur, you can't. There is no way Seth is the only mole in this building. We don't want to tip Henry off…. I can do it. I know his place"

Arthur stood up and stated firmly, "No, you can't."

"Arthur, I know his place. I've been there before."

"No, I will have Helen do it. Or Ben. I do not want you anywhere near this."

"Why? Because I'm pregnant?" her voice was seething with anger as she rose from her seat and met her husbands eyes.

"You know what? Yes. That is exactly why. I refuse to put either of you in harms way when it is completely un-necessary." Joan glared at him, but it wasn't anger in her eyes, it was frustration. She knew he wanted to protect her, but that didn't change her desire to go into the field.

"I will have Helen sweep the house tomorrow while he is in the office."

"Fine." She stood and headed for the door. Opening it she saw Auggie sitting in the lobby and waiting for an explanation. "Auggie, you can come in. Arthur will read you in on the plan." She shot her husband a look and headed back down to the DPD.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Pain in Waiting

Arthur sighed and bit the inside of his bottom lip as he ended the phone call with Annie. Teo had quite literally thrown that exit package away. He propped up his elbows on the desk and leaned over, dropping his head onto his clenched fist. _How did we get here? What was I thinking supporting him in a revenge plot. I should have made him come home a long time ago. My god, have I lost him forever?_

Annie had managed to plant the tracking wire on him. They could find him and take him by brute force, but that would put too many lives in danger. He closed his eyes as if trying to black out the reality of the situation. Joan had made him aware of the chatter had come in that PUMA and the ALC were planning a bombing somewhere in the city. All Arthur could do was hope it wasn't true, that Teo had a plan. _If that attack goes down, and he is implicated and Americans die, he can never come in_.

Rubbing his temples he attempted to thwart off the stress migraine he felt coming on. Slowly opening his eyes, his gaze fell on the heading of a resignation letter he had drafted the day Walker and Anderson went to Colombia together. It was a last resort, and he wasn't there quite yet. The file on top of it was one Joan had compiled for him, that of one Calder Michaels, station chief in Medellin Colombia.

Thinking of the man who was tracking his son only made the throbbing in his head worse. This situation had him working against his own agency. The hidden conflict was putting a strain on every aspect of his life.

He opened the file, hoping something in the mans past would provide a way for Annie to turn him without entirely reading him in. She may need his help depending on how far into hiding Teo goes. However, Auggie seemed adamant that Calder was working for Henry. Arthur would check for connections between the two of them as well. It was only a matter of time until Henry exposed Teo as his son. Bringing Teo home, exposing and explaining everything to the DNI all had to happen before Henry opened his mouth if Arthur was going to remain DCS. He let out a deep sigh and dove into the file.

* * *

The phone identified the caller as Annie Walker, Auggie quickly accepted the call, "Well if it isn't agent Walker, how are things in our beloved Colombia?"

"Far less beloved seeing as you are there and I am here...all alone."

"I'm flattered."

"Mhmm, you texted me that Teo had landed." (Landed as in stopped trekking around the jungle like Tarzan and had finally been stationary for more than 5 minutes since he turned down the exit package.)

"Yes, he is in a compound deep in the jungle, about 20 miles north of where you are standing."

_Maybe Tarzan is an appropriate nickname after all..._she thought to herself..._Jungle man, estranged father, kinda crazy...yeah it works.._. "Okay, what am I up against?"

Auggie cringed inwardly, still angry Annie was cleaning up Arthurs mess and worried out of his mind that Annie was there alone, "Annie, its a large compound, and infrared scans show at least 12 other men. You can't go in alone. There is no scenario that would give you tactical advantage. I think it is time for you come home. Teo obviously does not feel the need to come in."

The silence on the other end of the line told Auggie she was pondering both his proposition and a counterstrike. "Auggie..." she said in that tone she always spoke in when she had a plan he wasn't going to like.

"Walker...?"

"Calder...I can use him, his connections, and his knowledge of the area to get to Teo."

"Okay, and what are you going to tell him when he wants to know why you want to go risk his teams lives to capture a known terrorist alive? Not to mention how are you planning on convincing him to go along with the raid in the first place?"

"I'll turn him, treat him like an asset. Auggie, he has been looking for the ALC terrorist cell and hasn't found it. I have leverage. I know where they are. No doubt he has heard the chatter about the bomb threat and I have the information he needs to stop it and he has manpower I need to get Teo. It will be a win-win. As for reading him in, I will tell him it is above his clearance."

Auggie chuckled rawly "Yeah because this is the CIA and that is a legitimate excuse."

"Exactly."

He reluctantly gave in, "Alright, I'll run it by Joan and Arthur, you set up a meet with Calder."

"Could you run fast? He should be here any minute."

Auggie rolled his eyes and started walking to the elevator, "Why am I not surprised."

Annie laughed, "Here comes our friend. Gotta go."

With that the line went dead.

* * *

The door shut behind Auggie and Joan as Arthur closed Agent Michaels file. He picked up the drafted letter of resignation. During the briefing Joan had noticed it and silently informed him he would be explaining the letter once they got home. _Annies plan is creative, but if Teo doesn't want to come in, it doesn't matter how solid the plan is. Treating Calder like an asset, is risky. He is ambitious and by the book, but at least I don't see evidence he is working for Henry_. His mind wandered to Seth who also had given no hints of his alliance with Henry.

Stashing the resignation letter into this desk drawer Arthur stood and unlocked the safe that kept his burner phone. He dialed Helens number, "Helen, what is the status on Newman's place."

_"I'm just finishing up. I copied the files from the flashdrive and with Joans help managed to get into his safe"_

"You called Joan?"

_"Yes, she was able to guess the passcode."_

Arthur really shouldn't be as shocked as he was. They were together for a long time before he came into the picture.

"Thanks Helen. Get out of there, and stay hidden. Lets convene at our usual spot. 20:00?"

_"I will see you then."_

Arthur stashed the mobile phone away and returned to his desk.

Starring at his office phone he waited for someone to call in with an update. Joan had made it perfectly clear he need not be anywhere near the command center they had set up downstairs in the DPD for this mission. He knew she was right, but the wait was painful.

* * *

**Only 5 chapters left. Possibly 6, but more than likely 5. Finally figured out how to end this and I am excited for you guys to get to read it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Extraordinary Measures

Annie rubbed her sore jaw and felt for swelling. The bottom of Teos boot was going to leave a lovely mark.

They had raided the compound and taken Teo to a blacksite. Annie was able to talk to him alone and read him in on Henry, and on the fact Annie knew he was Arthurs son. Just when she thought she was starting to break through the mans icy exterior, he swung around and kicked her right in the jaw.

She ran out of the building slamming the door. When she noticed she was being watched by one of Calders men, she ducked into the shed behind the main building where they had stashed everything from the ALC compound. Annie took a moment to cool down and assess her injuries.

Pulling out her phone she debated who to call, _Auggie doesn't have the authority to authorize this request, Arthur does, but this is his son so he won't...Well, Joan it is._ Annie dialed the number for Joans office phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joan."

"Annie, what number are you calling from? Is everything okay down there?"

Annie sighed "It's a phone Auggie set up for me that Henry couldn't trace, and no, things aren't okay."

"What do you need Annie?"

"What are the circumstances necessary for using extraordinary measures?" Her words were calculated and her tone heavy.

"What makes you think you are at that point?" Annie waited too long to respond so Joan egged her on, "Annie!"

"We got Teo to the CIA blacksite, I got time with him alone and read him in, but he was combative. Joan he is not coming in of his own accord, and he refuses to give me any information to stop the bomb."

Joan let out a deep sigh and glanced at the ceiling before responding, "Do whatever you have to do, to stop the attack Annie. I trust your judgment..."

"What about Arthur?"

"You let me deal with Arthur."

Annie heard Joan hang up the phone. _End of conversation I guess._

She looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Teo beating up the guard that had been watching her. Running out the door she yelled his name, one quick look at her and he took off running. Annie made chase pulling Calder into the drama on her way.

But Teo was gone.

"What the hell happened Annie?!" Calder was burning with anger.

Annie just glared at him and marched back to the shed. "Agent Walker..." he followed her and kept demanding an explanation..."Walker! What just happened?!"

Once inside the shed she grabbed a map she had noticed while she was on the phone with Joan, and whipped her head around to face him, "He got away."

"Jesus Annie, I see that. How?"

"I don't know"

"But you were the last one with him, why should I..."

Annie cut him off and quite literally got in his face, "but I do know what his target is."

"Really now?" Calder firmly planted his hands on his hips and impatiently waited for her to elaborate.

"A team of Solstar executives are arriving at this hotel for a conference..." she said pointing to the marked map "...today. That is where the ALC are planning their attack."

"And what makes you think Solstar is his target?"

"I can't say. It's classified."

Calder groaned but snapped into action. Assembling his men quickly, they all headed to the hotel.

* * *

Annie found Teo perched in a window in an office building across from the hotel. Sniper rifle ready and aimed. Annie drew her gun and made her move, "Teo, drop the weapon!"

Without looking away from the scope, the man calmly replied, "I can't do that Annie."

"Put it down, I will shoot you."

"You shoot me and lots of innocent people will die." he turned his big brown eyes up to meet Annies, "You have to trust me." Turning his attention back to the scope he zoned out and focused on his task at hand.

Annie still had her handgun aimed at him when his finger pulled the trigger. People below them scattered and screamed.

Teo detached the scope from the rifle and handed it to her, "Look."

Annie did, still keeping her gun aimed at the man, "Those are Solstar executives...who was the bomber?" She focused the scope on the body Calder was checking on below.

Teo sighed and shook his head sadly, "He was ALC. See now Annie, why I couldn't let you capture me?" He spoke with a heavy Hispanic accent.

Annie returned his scope and lowered her weapon. "Except I'm not trying to capture you I'm trying to bring you in."

Teo scoffed at her and rolled his eyes,

With urgency in her voice, Annie went on…"Believe what you want but Teo, you are in danger. You need to come in with me."

The young man finished packing up the rifle and stood to look her in the eye, "Tell Arthur, I can handle myself. I do not need his help anymore."

He started to walk away but Annie grabbed his arm, "Henry Wilcox is trying to destroy your father. Part of that plan includes killing you. He met with those Solstar executives just a few days ago. That can't be a conscience."

Teos face was hard, but Annie could tell some of what she was saying was getting through so she went on, "Who ordered the hit on Solstar?"

Shaking his head he responded, "I don't know, just that someone paid us to show up and take them out."

Annie nodded and pulled her cell phone out, "Take this. It's un-traceable. I will contact you in a few hours once we get a clean passport and an exfil strategy for you."

Teo pushed the phone and her extended hand away.

"Teo, eventually you will have to come in and face your father, and with the fact we are on the same team."

"My father raised me to do this without any help from a team. I am on my own." He yelled as he headed for the exit.

"Only because you choose to be."

Teo stopped in the doorway and turned to face her, "What does Arthur want? Huh? He want me to come home, and play the part of his son, work for his company, and live happily ever after as a Campbell?!"

Annie had had it, the calmness left her voice as she responded harshly, "I don't know Teo, all I know is he wants you safe. He wants to see you. Just take this phone and answer it whenever it rings. It will be me, Auggie or Arthur."

Teo took the phone and his eyes softened for a moment, "How is Auggie?"

Annie sighed "He has been better."

Waving the phone at her, "Tell Arthur I need to tie up some loose ends here, that I will come in soon, but not today."

Nodding Annie accepted his offer and watched the man walk away, silently wondering if he would ever actually set foot into Langley.

An hour later Annie had talked down Calder, booked a flight home, and checked in with Joan and Arthur. As she headed for her gate she rang Auggie on the burner phone she purchased at the airport. His voice calmed her and the stress of the past 24 hours quickly dissolved as they talked through what happened. Annie hung up and settled into her seat on the plane.

Curled under a blanket she let herself relax. She enjoyed the silence of the plane and the smell of Auggies t-shirt she wore. No thoughts of Teo, or Henry, just of getting home to Auggie. She closed her eyes, and dreamt of walking down a rose petal covered aisle dressed in white to meet him.

To meet him and never having to leave him again.


	17. Chapter 17 - Burner Phones

**Meanwhile, back in DC...**

Arthur Campbell rarely came down to the DPD. When he did, he spent all of his time in one office.

Auggie could count on one finger how many times Arthur had come to see him. When Joan was in Mexico and Auggie was running point. That was it. One fingers worth.

Thats how Auggie knew whatever his bosses boss had planned for the evening was a big deal.

Late nights in Langley are a given. Tonight was no different. Around 1900 hours, Arthur came down and went to see his wife. That office in the DPD, the only one he spends time in. Not long after, the man came into Auggies office and informed him the two of them would be going to pick up the intel on our friendly mole, Seth Newman. He also informed the young operative, it wasn't a dead drop, Auggie was going to "see" Helen.

That is how Auggie found himself perched on Arthurs BMW, in a parking garage, waiting on Helen. They made some small talk about Henrys plan, Annies mission, and avoided talking about Teo, but mostly they were tense and silent.

The young man heard the car approaching long before his boss. He stood up straight and turned toward the sound. He could hear Arthur let out a deep sigh as Auggies mind raced in an attempt to perdict how this reunion would go down_. Breathe Auggie, and don't hit her_. His anger was hard to control lately. If he could see he was pretty sure a quick glance at Arthurs face would confirm that.

The car stopped nearby. Auggie could hear the car door unlatch. The car door then quietly closed followed by slow tentative footfall. When she came around the corner where he was in her field of view he thought he heard a slight gasp _(this must be hard for her, the last time we were together, I actually could see her, then again the last time I saw her she was dead so...). _After a slight pause, the footsteps sped up and the woman spoke, "Auggie, Arthur." She tried to hide the emotion in her voice by focusing on business. It may have fooled Arthur, but Auggie knew better.

There was small talk, and an exchange of information then Arthur tapped Auggies arm, "I will give you two a minute." Auggie heard him climb into the car and shut the door.

Although knowing your boss is watching makes meeting your dead ex wife just that much more awkward, Auggie was almost glad the man was there. It would keep him from doing something he would regret.

"Walk with me." Auggie held out his arm and positioned his walking stick so he could move forward. Helen silently complied.

They walked in silence until they were out of Arthurs earshot, but close enough he could see them. Auggie stopped and faced her. There were a million things he wanted to say, but he held his tongue. He wanted to hear her explain.

Helen interpreted the mans silence and spoke up, "Auggie I'm sorry I deceived you."

Auggie planted both hands on the top of his walkig stick and grit his teeth, "You're sorry?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

He let a fisted hand fall on top of the cane, "I want you to explain why you did it. Helen, we were in love, we were married."

"It was a cover marriage, Auggie, it may have become more for you, but it never did for me. Your feelings were going to get us both killed. Y-you were making irrational decisions. Disappearing was the only way to both keep you safe and to not compromise the mission."

Auggies blank eyes rolled along with his head as he swallowed hard to keep his anger in check, "You and I both know it was more than that."

"Maybe it was...it was a long time ago Auggie. We are both very different people"

"You're damn right we are."

"Auggie, I didn't do this to inentionally cause you pain."

"Really?! Because it kinda feels like you just wanted a way out of a relationship."

"It was more than a relationship, we..."

That was it, Auggie's anger blew up, "You just said it didn't mean anything to you. Now you say it was more than just a relationship. You can't have it both ways."

"I'm sorry, I..."

Auggie scoffed, "You're sorry. I am so tired of hearing that. Once this mission is over, once Annie brings Teo in and we take down Seth and Henry, I never want to have to talk to you again. You can go disappear into the vast darkness or whatever it is you do now. Until then, lets keep this professional."

"If that is really what you want.."

"It is. Goodbye Helen."

Auggie turned back in the direction he came, leaving her standing in the middle of the garage. Arthur started the car and Auggie used the sound to find his way back.

* * *

Arthurs phone ringing broke the silence of the painfully long ride to Auggies apartment,

"Hello?"

Auggie could hear Annies voice on the other end.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh "Okay. Could you call Joan and read her in? Thank you. Have a safe flight." Arthur made no attempt at reading Auggie in, but his reaction told him everything he needed to know, Teo wasn't on that plane with Annie. There was such a deep sadness in the mans voice that in spite of the emotional roller coaster Auggie was on, he felt overwhelming compassion for his boss sitting beside him.

A few more minutes passed in silence before Arthur pulled the car up to Auggies apartment. Auggie started to get out, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Hang on Anderson."

The young operative sat back and turned his head toward his bosses voice.

"I truly am sorry about Helen." He exhaled deeply, "And I want to thank you for helping me sort this out. I know it hasn't been easy for you."

Auggie nodded. Those words meant a lot coming from the DCS, but he couldn't find any words to reply. His phone rang and an automated voice spout out a list of numbers.

"Thats the number Annie just called me from."

Arthur watched the mans eyes light up and his entire body language change from defeated to elated in a split second.

"Go read her in Anderson. I will see you both in the morning and we can review this intel."

Auggie quickly got out of the car. The phone still repeating the string of digits.

Auggie poked his head back into the car,

"Thanks Arthur." Not waiting for a response he shut the door and answered the call.

Arthur watched him make his way inside the building, phone to his ear. He smiled to himself and shook his head thinking of the way Joan used to call him from a burner cell when they first started dating. Putting the car in gear he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

_"Arthur? Everything go okay with Auggie and Helen?"_

"Seemed too have. Walker call you?"

_"I just got off the phone with her. You on your way home?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_ he could hear her move the phone from her ear to hang up

"Hang on, Joan..." He half yelled her name to get her attention

Startled, Joan pulled the phone back to her ear, _"Arthur, what is going on?"_

"Do you remember when we first started dating, and to make sure we didn't get caught, you used to call me from a new burner cell every couple of days?"

He heard her lightly chuckle, _"Yeah, why?"_

_"_We used talk for hours, or as long as the car ride took to get wherever we were going. We would about everything. Not sure I ever told you this, but I just loved hearing the sound of your voice..."

_"Oh Arthur..."_

He paused, unsure how to go on, "We haven't talked on the phone unless its related to work in years. So, how has your evening been?"

_"Mmm, pretty boring until my strangely nostalgic husband called just to chat. I just came home, ate leftovers, and now I am curled up on the couch with a book of baby names waiting for you to come home." _He heard a smile in her voice he continued the game, staying on the phone with her until he stepped through the front door where he found her waiting for him.

She took his phone from his hand and laid it down next to hers on the table beside the door and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What has gotten into you Mr. Campbell?" He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her body close against his, "Well Mrs. Campbell, I'm not really sure...but...I think we should go get you some burner phones tomorrow." She arched her back so she could look him in the eye. With a smirk, and in a sly tone she asked, "Why?" Arthur laughed and whispered into her ear, "So my wife doesn't know I've been spending so much time on the phone with you." He kissed her neck as she whispered back, "You plan on spending more time on the phone with me?" Arthur looked her squarely in the eye, "Why yes, I do. That okay with you?" A smile took over her face as she nodded her response, "Absolutely."


	18. Chapter 18 - The Truth Is

The 4am wave of nausea had come and gone for the day.

Joan had to admit having Arthur there made it more bearable. The attention he showered on her surprised her a little. It wasn't that he was inattentive as a husband, but she was independent as a wife. This new world of pregnancy had forced her to rely on him more than ever before and the way he cared for her melted her heart. Waking with her, holding her hair, rubbing her back, and once her stomach settled he tucked her into bed and played with her hair until she fell back asleep.

Opening her eyes for a second time that morning, Joan glanced at the clock, it was 5:59. The alarm would go off in a moment. She usually let it go off so the machine would be responsible for waking Arthur and not her, but he wasn't in bed when she woke up this time.

She slid out of bed and switched off the clock, assuming he stayed up after she fell asleep and started working through the intel Helen had given him the night before.

Joan hopped into the shower and started her routine of getting ready for the day. Half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the only dress she had left that camouflaged her baby bump. Yes, everyone knew, but she didn't want to draw any un-necessary attention to it.

As she emerged, her bright eyes fell onto a wrapped box sitting on their made-up bed. Smiling and eyeing the box curiously she walked over to the edge of the bed. Her attention was so focused on the box she didn't notice Arthur standing in the closet doorway pulling on a blazer.

Joan inspected the box, no card. Opening the lid she found a wal-mart bag full of cheap burner cells. Joan chuckled and pulled one out to inspect it as Arthur stealthily moved across the room to wrap his arms around her.

She jumped slightly in his arms, her startled response made him grin. He loved the way he was the only person capable of eliciting that response because he was the only person she let her guard down with. Anyone else she would've sensed them in the room before they even saw her.

Feeling her un-voiced question he spoke softly into her neck, "I went out after you fell back asleep."

"I see. Thank you." Joan put the phone down and wrapped her arms around the ones he had put around her belly.

They stood in each others arms for a moment before Joan abruptly broke his hold and walked over to the dresser to pick out a necklace.

She addressed his confused reflection in the mirror, "So…why did I see a letter of resignation on your desk yesterday?"

_She sure has a way of ruining a perfectly good moment._ Arthur sighed remembering the glare he got when she saw it the day before. Walking over to clasp her necklace he bought himself some time and waited for the right words to come to him.

"You really didn't think buying me a box of burner phones, as sweet of a gesture as it is, was going to make me forget."

Arthur pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose, "No, I knew it wouldn't."

"Well...?" She moved across the room to sit on a chair in the corner. Crossing her legs she tilted her head to the right and waited for his explanation.

"I drafted it the day Walker and Anderson went to Colombia as a last resort." He paced the room as he spoke.

"And..." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"And… I put it away after you told me about the baby. It was in my desk drawer until Teo rejected the exit package. Joan, if he doesn't come in before Henry exposes my past, I will go down. The DNI will kick me out of the building, possibly have me put in prison for treason. How is it going to look for the DCS to have a son who is, I don't know, a known terrorist or a rogue agent? Which is better? You tell me...And because you are married to me, convincing him you had no hand in it will be impossible. You'll go down with me."

Arthur was quickly loosing control of his tone of voice so he stopped pacing and leaned against the bed crossing his arms taking a breath to calm himself. "If I resign, citing personal reasons before he exposes me, it won't matter. You and your career will be un-harmed."

Joan leaned forward and clasped her hends together resting her elbows on her knees, "Arthur, I don't want you to protect me by making yourself a scapegoat. We can beat Henry. There has to be something in the intel from Seths place that will get him put back in prison for treason. There is no way he will circumvent the consequences of his actions a second time. Then you, me, Teo, and the baby will be safe."

Arthur looked at the floor and nodded.

"Please, Arthur don't do anything impulsive. Give this intel time to pan out. Henry is still waiting on Annies report. He won't expose you yet. As for Seth, we have enough incriminating evidence to take him down regardless of what Henry does."

Joan stood and walked to where she was toe-to-toe with her husband. She grabbed onto the collar of his sports jacket and waited for him to meet her eyes.

"I know how much this job means to you. I know how hard you have worked to get where you are, and you belong there. So, can we dismiss the pity party, and do what we do best? Out job is to find the truth, and to expose the lie, then use that truth to beat our enemy. The truth is, Henry and Seth are traitors, the truth is you have a son who has done remarkable things for this agency undercover…"

Arthur turned his face away from her gaze, she paused and moved the angle of her head until she had his undivided attention again before continuing…. "and the truth is, this place is better off with both of us here. It is going to get ugly and when it does we will fight back..hard and in the end we will still be working in Langley, where we belong. I want to fight with you...but I can't do that if you quit. Will you let me fight this with you?"

Arthur silently nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. She rested her head on his chest. Arthur looked at the ceiling hoping the tears would roll back into his eyes. He kissed her head and took a deep breath, "Okay, lets do this."

Joan pushed away so she could see his face, "Alright then we need to get going if we are going to get there before 8." She winked at him and headed towards the door.

Arthur grinned and followed. Her tenacity reminded him of when she was a young stubborn field op. Even when the situation looked impossible, she persisted and found a way to turn the situation in her favor.

Helping her into the passenger seat he bent down, poking his head into the car kissing her her, "Thank you."

Joan just smirked at him knowingly. "Mhmm…now lets get going."


	19. Chapter 19 - Heartbroken

It was just after 10am, and although Annie had been extremely productive all morning, frustration was mounting.

Upon arriving, Annie and Auggie met with the Campbells on the 7th floor to get their assignments for the day and to discuss where Annies official report of her trip to Colombia should cut-off. They unanimously agreed on leaving the bit out about Annie finding Teo Braga at his sniper post.

That after action report on her trip to Colombia was now completed, and she had gone through the files from Seths place Joan had assigned to her, but neither of those tasks had accomplished what she and their tiny team of rebels wanted to accomplish. To take down Henry Wilcox.

All the files from Seths place showed was that he had been removing classified documents without permission. Sure they could take him down, but that means nothing if they can't take Henry down with him.

She looked across the DPD to where Auggie and Barber were huddled behind closed doors working on decrypting the files Helen had copied from Seths thumb drive.

It must not be going well.

The man hadn't taken a break or spoken to Annie since they left their morning briefing, and about half an hour ago, after a quick chat with Joan, Auggie had pulled Barber in to help.

Annie let out a frustrated sigh and turned her gaze to Joans office. Her boss looked tense as she poured over the files on her desk.

Arthur had wanted to assemble the four of them as a small task force upstairs in his office, but Joan had insisted they work on this intel as under the radar as they could and to do so, they needed to remain at their respective posts so no one grew suspicious.

Rumors spread like wildfire around Langley and Annie and Auggie had both been spending more time than is considered normal in Arthurs office. Joan was right, but it was killing Annie to not know what everyone else was finding. Or, not finding.

Annies musings were broken by her phone ringing,

"Hello?"

Henrys voice greeted her, "Annie, I heard you got back from Colombia last night."

Annie knew this moment was coming. She and Auggie had already discussed how to tell him about the mission in Colombia. Henry was expecting Annie to kill Teo, but not only did she let him live, she let him go.

"I did."

"Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial in 30 minutes. Im anxious to hear your report."

_I'm sure you are..._"I will be there."

Dialing Joans extension, Annie took a deep breath and switched the receiver to her other ear. Joan looked at her through her glass office wall as she answered, "Was that Henry?"

Annie nodded.

Joan just hung up and walked out to Annies desk, motioning with a sideways nod for the young blonde to follow her. They silently rode the elevator to the seventh floor and strode into Arthurs office.

Nodding to Annie, Joan moved to stand by Arthurs desk and wait for Annie to brief them. Annie opted to remain close to the door.

"Henry called. Wants me to report in. I'm to meet him at the Lincoln memorial in 25 minutes."

Arthur glanced at Joan before addressing the young operative. "What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. We found Teo, I got him to the CIA Blacksite and he got away. Henry will know if I lie, and he will probably eventually get his hands on the after action report. I think this is the best way to manage him."

Arthur nodded, "I was just reading your report and I agree. Telling him the truth with our filter on it is the right play." He eyed Joan in a way Annie hadn't seen since her first year at Langley when Joan challenged him about using her as bait for Ben. His glare deflated Joan instantly.

Looking back at Annie he continued, "You need to get going."

"Yes sir" Annie turned and walked out of the office.

Joan started to follow Annie towards the door, "Joan, wait."

Annie cringed when she heard Arthurs tone of voice but kept walking without looking back. She quietly shut the door as she left.

Joan took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her husband who had risen from his seat behind the desk and was walking toward her. She knew this conversation would happen eventually, but she had hoped it wouldn't happen here, or like this.

The folder in his hand was open to the page he wanted Joan to explain. Arthur held it out to her and without looking down, she took it.

She could see anger and borderline fury in her husbands eyes.

"You gave Annie permission to use extraordinary measures...to...to torture Teo?"

Joans face was a mix of sadness, and regret. "Arthur, I had to prevent a terrorist attack. I had no way of knowing Teo was planning to stop it himself, and neither did you or Annie or anyone involved."

"What if the torture had lead to his death at that blacksite? Did you think of that?"

"Of course I did."

"Joan, he is my son!"

Joans voice broke, "I know and I would have felt...terrible, completely terrible if anything had happened to him, but I didn't know what else to do. I made the right decision with the intel I had at the moment."

"So you don't regret your decision?"

"No, Arthur I don't. I hated having to make it, that is an order I avoid giving and when I have to give it, I do not give it lightly. Ever."

"You should have read me in when Annie called."

"No, Arthur, I should not have, because he is your son, and it was not a decision you needed to make. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Closing the file, she looked at the floor, "...but I didn't want you to find out like this." Arthur silently took the file back setting his jaw and glaring at her with eyes full of anger, pain, and disappointment.

"If it had been anyone else, in the same situation, you wouldn't have thought twice before giving the order I gave."

Arthur nodded and walked back to his seat. Turning he gave Joan a look that silently dismissed her. She wanted to say more, but knew he needed time to cool off so as much as it crushed her heart, she left him there.

Back in the DPD Joan sat and put her head in her hands. What she wanted to do was cry, cry or pop a pill. Looking down at the drawer that once held her stash she was suddenly grateful Arthur had made her throw away every hidden bottle she had left. Joan swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut for a moment running one hand over her stomach. What she wanted didn't matter anymore, what had to do was take care of the baby, act like nothing was wrong, return to her icy self, and get to work.

As she started to pick up where she had left off, her secretary knocked, "Joan? These came for you."

Since the announcement, gifts for her and the baby had come in regularly. Her secretary set a new bouquet of flowers on her desk.

Giving the girl one of her practiced smiles, Joan dismissed her and opened the card:

"Congratulations on your growing family Joanie.

- Henry Wilcox"

Joan felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. She knew Henry wasn't just talking about baby, he was talking about Teo, and in the congratulations, there was a threat.

She tossed the card containing the typed message into the trash and put the vase on the bookcase behind her, where it was out of view. As she turned back around, Auggie opened her door, no knock, no warning, "Joan, we found something."

A relieved sigh escaped Joans lips, "Well show me. I could use some good news." Auggie nodded and she swiftly followed him down to his office.


	20. Chapter 20 - Threats

**I had said last week**** only 5 or 6 chapters left, but that would make the next chapter the last, I don't see me wrapping this up in the next chapter. It's already longer than I ever planned on making it but Im just gonna go with it since you guys still seem to be enjoying it and it is like therapy after watching the way this season is going down. :) **

* * *

Arthur woke to a dark, empty hotel room at 4am. His body had already learned to wake early with Joan. Flipping over to his other side, he re-arranged the pillows under his head and tried to sleep.

He couldn't.

Starring at the empty space beside him, all he could think of was Joan waking to deal with the morning sickness by herself.

He got up and walked over to where his phone sat plugged into the wall. Picking up the device, he thought about calling her. Yesterday, when he read the report, he thought for a moment she ordered Annie to torture Teo to get back at him for lying to her. When he confronted her he realized that was the farthest thing form the truth. He knew it was her job, but he wasn't as quick to forgive as she had been.

_Distance was the best thing for us right now. That marriage therapist always used to harp on setting healthy boundaries and that's what I am doing._

Looking back at his phone one more time Arthur brought a had up to massage his forehead. The headaches had been getting worse lately. He groaned and decided to take a hot shower. No way he was falling back to sleep. Not with everything going on today.

* * *

Having survived another morning of throwing up everything in her stomach, Joan sat on the bathroom floor. The house was quiet, and she was silent, but her thoughts were screaming.

_Arthur you ass. After everything you put me through, the lies, the secrets, and now you are just going to leave me and the baby because I did my job. It was my job._

Leaning her head back against the wall she tried to stop the tears, but they came like a waterfall and there was no stopping them. The sobs came up from deep inside of her and her body shook as the emotions took over.

The emotional strain was becoming too much.

* * *

Showered and dressed, Arthur paced the room as he went over the plan Auggie had hatched the day before. Seths thumb drive contained a satellite photo of Henry meeting with an ALC member they identified as, Eduardo Vargus.

Annie returned from her meeting with Henry as the young man was pitching the plan to Joan and himself. Watching her, Arthur could tell she had picked up on the tension between him and his wife. _It was probably very obvious. We didn't make eye contact through the entire briefing. The tension must have been potent because even Auggie was acting squeamish._

Henry bought Annies story. She said he "expected more" from her, but still seemed to be in the dark where it concerned their plan against him. But he also gave Walker a "word of warning" to distance herself from the Campbells.

Auggies plan required Teo to come in. Everyone agreed that Auggie should be the one to make that phone call in which he successfully managed to convince Teo to help with the mission.

In the raid, Calder Michaels and his team had captured Eduardo. He had since been transferred to a CIA detention facility in northern Virginia where he had held up against the CIA interrogators extraordinary measures for days.

Annie would do a prisoner transfer. Moving him from Virgnina station to Indiana station.

After picking up Eduardo she would go to a staged prison and pick up Teo to "transfer" him as well. They would record the conversation in the back of the truck. Hopefully Teo could draw the information about Henry's involvement in the bombing out of him.

It was half on the books and half off the books and definitely a hail mary, but Henry wasn't going to sit on the dirt he had on Arthur for much longer.

They were out of time.

* * *

Annie groaned and reached to turn off the alarm that was blaring at her. _It's D-Day._

Turning over she wove her legs between Auggies and kissed his cheek lightly, "August, time to get up."

Her soft kisses were met with a sly grin, "You do know I just pretend to sleep through the alarm so you will do this every morning?"

"I know"

She sat up and threw a pillow at his head. "Come one, it's going to be a long day. Teos flight lands in three hours and I have to go into Langely and get the transfer paperwork before I pick him up."

Groaning but obeying Auggie slowly got up and started his morning routine.

From the shower, Annie proposed an idea, "Hey Auggie…?"

"Yeah?"

"Arthur and Teo need to see each other. Face to face. What if we arrange for Arthur to meet me after I pick up Teo?"

"This my not be the best time to play therapist. Do you really want to take the extra risk knowing whats at stake?"

Turning off the water and wrapping herself in a towel Annie thought it over as she walked into to the bedroom where he was blindly making the bed, "Yes. I think it is a risk worth taking...and I'm not playing therapist."

He stopped and turned toward her voice responding with a sigh and a half-grin, "Whatever you say."

Moving to the living room he picked up his laptop, "Okay, Dr. Walker, you need to find somewhere discreet. They absolutely cannot be seen together."

* * *

Arthur sat by himself in the hotel restaurant. Reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. He heard footsteps approaching. Turning to see who, he saw Henry Wilcox moving toward him.

"Morning Arthur."

Putting down his mug and the paper Arthur gave the man his full attention, "What are you doing here Henry?"

"I heard you were in the proverbial doghouse. It's gotta be lonely and you were after all my protégé so I came to offer some advice. By the way, how is Joan?" He sat himself into the empty chair across from Arthur.

"Fine." Arthur narrowed his eyes at his former boss sitting across from him.

"You think she is fine, but I am guessing you haven't seen her since yesterday."

Arthur stood, leaning over the table and meeting the mans eyes fiercely, "Is that a threat?"

"You know, I am slightly disappointed you haven't figured this all out yet. Then again, you were never as good a spy as you got credit for. But, imagine my surprise when I found out the man who killed Jai..."

Arthur interrupted, "I had nothing to do with Jai's death."

"I'm going to ignore your impertinent interruptions for now, but imagine my surprise when I found out you too have a son. A son who is a terrorist nonetheless. I'm sure the DNI would love to hear all about..."

"You leave my family alone" Through gritted teeth Arthur spoke and gripped the edges of the table for dear life ."If this is between you and me, leave it between you and me. If you so much as lay a hand on my wife I swear to God I'll…."

Henry stood to his full height, Arthur straightened and met him at eye level, "Arthur, I don't care about Joan, and you haven't lost nearly enough yet. Tell Joanie I sent my congratulations again."

Arthurs mind clung to that word, "again" but he tried to stay calm not wanting to give Henry the pleasure of seeing him flustered.

Henry started to walk away before turning back with an evil smirk on his lips, "You're familiar with the phrase, A son for a son?….I hope it's a boy."

Arthurs knuckles turned white from gripping the table as he watched the man walk away. He considered attacking Henry from behind and snapping his neck. Instead, he sank back into his chair for a moment and processed what had just happened, _Angry or not, I know one thing, I cannot lose Joan, I cannot lose that baby…I cannot afford to hold a grudge. Joan was doing her job and my job is to protect her. I can't do that if I'm not with her._

He pulled out his phone and dialed Joans number, suppressing panic as he waited to hear her voice.

* * *

It was still early but Joan was dressed and ready.

Ready to get out of the empty house.

As she locked the front door her phone rang, it was Arthur.

Swallowing her emotions down she answered calmly, "Hey"

_"Joan is everything okay?"_ The panic in his voice was unsettling to her.

"Yes…what is wrong?"

_"Where are you?"_

"In the driveway, headed to the car? Seriously Arthur, did something go wrong with Teo?"

"_No, no...are you on your way to the office?"_

"Yes"

_"Good, I am going to meet you there. Joan come straight here, and watch your back."_

She hurried to the car, "Okay."

_"And Joan?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

If it weren't for the adrenaline running through her veins she would've broken down and cried hearing him say that. "I love you too" she said starting the car.

Hanging up the phone she pulled out and concentrated on the task at hand.

* * *

Arthur beat Joan to Langley. He stood feeling helpless in his office, pacing the floor, waiting for Joan to walk through the door.

He wanted her safe. He wanted her in his arms.

Finally he heard her footsteps coming down the empty hallway. He met her in the reception area outside of his office.

"Arthur what is wrong?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. Tightly. She tried to pull back but he held her closer. Never wanting to let her go again.

She buried her face in the space between his collar-bone and neck. She felt his warm tears fall onto her cheek. "Arthur, what happened?"

He let her leave his arms and took her hand, gripping it tightly and leading her into his office.

Once behind closed doors, he brushed the hair away from her face and put his hands on her cheeks, his head on her forehead.

"Was it Henry?"

Arthur nodded.

"Tell me."

"He came to see me this morning. Joan, he threatened you and the baby, and I panicked."

Putting her hands over his, she pulled his shaking hands off of her cheeks and led him to the couch. "I am okay. We are okay." She tried to re-assure him.

"Joan I am so sorry I over-reacted yesterday about..."

"No, Arthur, I…"

"Let me finish please?" She silently nodded and waited.

"You are the most important thing in the world to me. The thought he could have hurt you while I was away…."

"I know." She kissed his cheek, when she did she tasted his salty tears. "And I am so sorry about Teo."

He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes, "You were doing your job. I'm just glad you're safe."

Joan nodded and he pulled her to his side. One arm around her shoulder and the other rubbing her small baby bump. He kissed the top of her head.

"Arthur, Henry sent me flowers yesterday."

"Congratulating you on the baby?" She looked up at him, her eyes asking him how he knew. "Today he told me to tell you congratulations, 'again'"

Joan nodded and returned her head to its resting position in the nook between his arm and shoulder, "It was worded more like a threat than a well wish."

Letting out a deep sigh Arthur put his chin on her head, "We're gonna get him Joan. This plan is solid."

Nodding Joan sat up, "You're right. Speaking of the plan, Annie will be here to pick up the transfer paperwork any minute."


	21. Chapter 21 - Face to Face

Teo followed the blonde head in front of him into the Jefferson National Forest. What they were doing there, he really didn't know for sure. Annie called it an "errand" they needed to run before heading to the motel near the prison where they would lay low until the transfer happened tomorrow morning.

Annie was a nice enough girl, a solid operative, but definitely a nuisance. He was pretty sure she was always conspiring something and he was pretty sure today that something involved an encounter with his father in the woods.

"Annie, what are we doing out here?"

"I told you. We have to make a quick detour then we will be on our way. You can trust me, we are on the same team."

Teo lurched forward and grabbed her arm turning her to face him, "I don't have a team." He nodded toward the trail ahead they were following, "Is Arthur waiting for me somewhere in these woods?"

He could see Annie biting the inside of her lip as she looked away. He shook her and demanded an answer, "Tell me, now."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "He wants to see you."

Tossing Annies arm away, Teo walked around in a circle shouting in Spanish.

Annie raised her voice, "Teo, you can curse at me, at the forest and at your father all you want but like it or not you are part of a team that is bigger than just you!"

"My curse is being related to someone on your team"

"Yes, yes you are and it will be easier on all of us if you could just accept that as a benefit and not a curse. You are so angry you can't see he is trying to save you!"

Teo was all out shouting now and Annie was so glad they had chosen a forest to do this meet. This shouting match was getting out of hand, "Save me?! Arthur paid me off to cover his guilt. That's all!"

"No, your father set up an entire network to train you, and keep you safe. In doing so, he risked his entire career."

Teos face softened and he stopped pacing as he thought Annies words through.

"Now will you please just follow me?"

Like a scolded child Teo drug his feet along behind Annie, coming up on a clearing he saw Arthur, his father. A man he hated, and a man he wanted more than anything to get to know. He set his jaw and worked hard to control his breathing as they came closer.

Annie stepped aside. She silently waited and watched. Arthurs eyes hadn't left his son since he came into view. Teos were jumping from the ground to Arthur to Annie and back again.

Arthur broke the silence, "Hello Teo. Thank you for being a part of this mission."

Teo rolled his eyes and took one step forward, planting his dominant foot in front of him as if preparing himself for an attack, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried about you, and…"

Teo interrupted and pointed a finger at the man, "You don't get to play the victim here."

"I'm not…" Teo again interrupted. Annie almost let a smile slip watching Arthur get a taste of his own medicine. _Maybe interrupting people mid-sentence is hereditary._ Seeing them face to face made her realize they were so alike, dark hair, out of this world eyebrows, opinionated, heard headed, reckless, and stubborn. Both were so stubborn.

"You know I was fine until you sent Annie and Auggie down looking for me."

Annie interjected, "He didn't send us."

Teo shot a confused look between her and Arthur, "You can't help yourself, can you? You have to play God with everyone else's lives and then disappear into the clouds when you are done."

"Is that how you see me?"

Teo just glared at him.

"You wanted to go on a suicide mission. You are my son, I couldn't let that happen so I made sure you had training and support…a…a lifeline."

"What do you want me to do, thank you?"

"No, no, I just want you to let me protect you."

"Yeah, well I want you to leave me alone. I want you to stay out of my life."

"No…" Arthur shook is head definitively, "I'm not leaving this time."

Teo looked shocked at what his father was saying to him. For a moment Annie thought he was going to let his walls down. Instead he shook is head and turned heading back out of the forest.

Annie quickly looked between father and son, eyes asking Arthur what to do now.

He nodded the instructions, "You two should go. Stay off the grid. Good luck tomorrow Annie…and thank you."

Annie gave him a sad smile and ran to catch up with Teo leaving Arthur to stand alone and watch his son walk away.

* * *

Slowly pulling into a parking space, her blue eyes quickly but thoroughly did a sweep of the shabby motel's surroundings. After deciding her evasion tactics had been adequate to prevent a tail, her hand reached for the key. Turning off the car she sighed feeling apprehensive about her decision and anxious about what would be waiting for her.

Before getting out she scanned the numbers on the doors. The one directly in front of her was 123, Auggie had booked them room 143. Once she found the number she got out and walked across the parking lot.

Joan picked her hand up to bang on the door but paused. _I could slide a note under the door and just disappear. But that would just put off the inevitable. I drove all the way out here so I might as well just face this._

Shoulders lifting and dropping, she exhaled and knocked.

Two strikingly familiar dark brown eyes, peeked around the curtained window just before a blond head peered around the door.

Annie opened the door and Joan took a step in "Hello Teo, I'm Joan Campbell."

The tall Hispanic man turned to acknowledge her greeting, "I know who you are." His eyes met hers for the first time, the similarity almost took her breath away. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Teo offered to break it, "When is the baby due?" He nodded toward her growing baby bump.

"December"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, it was unexpected like a lot of things lately." her voice trailed off as her mind tried to wrap itself around the moment.

"Do you need to sit down?" His voice held genuine concern.

"No, I'm not staying." Noticing Annie standing awkwardly beside her Joan snapped out of her nostalgic state as she watched her step-son sinking down onto the twin bed from the corner of her eye.

"Annie, can I talk to you outside?"

"Uh, yeah." Annie responded and headed out the door. Realizing Joan meant to stay and speak with Teo for a moment first, she let the door close behind her.

"Teo, I want to thank you for everything you have done for us. I wish you could've worked with me." His face was hard as a stone and pointed at the floor. His profile, the thick dark hair and eyebrows, it looked just like Arthur when she met him as a young field op.

Joan pursed her lips and nodded before turning to open the door.

He broke his silent stare, "I didn't get to decide those terms."

Joan paused facing the door and took a deep breath before turning to continue the conversation, "You know..." She chose her words carefully and moved to sit on the second twin bed beside him cocking her head to face him, "...I was very angry with your father too. But he did do all of this to protect you."

"To protect his secret." Teo snapped his eyes to meet hers, on the surface they were full of anger, but Joan saw the deep pain of abandonment beneath the anger.

"I'm not going to make excuses for your father, but there is a way to move forward. You are very talented, there has been a vacancy in my department since Jai Wilcox was transferred out shortly before he died last year."

"Henrys son?"

Joan nodded and looked away for a moment, remembering the mans threats on her family, "Yes"

Looking back at the young man she made a proposition, "When you come back we could sit down and talk about you coming in and working on the books as a field op in my division. What do you think?"

She could see him mulling it over before nodding, "Okay."

Joan pushed herself up off the bed and held a hand out to the man, "Well, I look forward to it. Good luck Teo."

He shook her hand and gave a genuine smile, "Good luck to you too."

Once outside she saw Annie waiting just beside the door. Taking a deep breath she leaned back against the brick wall. "He has Arthurs eyes." She stared straight ahead as she spoke, "I was not expecting that."

Turning to Annie she saw a sympathetic smile on her face and suddenly remembered her justification for making the drive out.

"So, there has been an addition to your team tomorrow."

Annie just tilted her head sideways and waited for her boss to elaborate.

"Arthur felt you would need a second guard so he called Ben. Ben has been read in on Teo since he started working dark ops for Arthur two years ago. He will meet you at the staging site tomorrow morning."

Joan carefully watched the girls response. Annie straightened her neck and looked away with her eyes swallowing and re-positioning herself against the wall.

"I know it has been awhile since you've seen him, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with this."

Annie looked at the floor, and spoke with a small voice, "I'm okay with it."

Snapping into work mode she looked at her boss in the eyes, "It ended up being a good thing Arthur called him into our Mexico op…." The two blondes shared a mutual smile remembering his cowboy act that saved everyone's lives involved."….And its a long drive to Indiana. Having a second driver will be nice."

Annie stood up straight and gave Joan a sly smile, "Did you really come all the way out here to tell me that?"

Joan chuckled lightly and shook her head raising her eyebrows as she responded, "No..." She inhaled deeply through her nose and turned to face her operative, "I did want to be the one to tell you about Ben, but I also wanted to meet Teo and surprisingly Arthur didn't object." Giving Annie a devious smirk, she reached into her bag for her keys.

"Well, Annie, good luck tomorrow and be careful tomorrow." As she walked away she gave the young operatives arm a light squeeze.

"We will."

Annie could see the woman nodding as she walked away disappearing into the darkness. Turning to go back into the hotel room she saw two dark brown eyes peering through the window. Annie rolled her eyes, _He is so nosey, just like Arthur._

Opening the door she shot her eyes at him, "Alright Tarzan, ready to get this over with?" Joan had interrupted them as she was preparing to give the man a black eye to reinforce his cover as a prisoner for the op the next day.

He wrinkled his nose at her and squinted his eyes, "Tarzan?"

Annie just laughed. Shutting the door behind her she proceeded to explain the nickname she had given him back in Colombia.


	22. Chapter 22 - A Rush of Blood to the Head

It was just after sunrise when they arrived at the staging site. Teo and Annie stepped out of the car, both scanning the area. The morning had been quiet as they both mulled the plan over in their minds. That and Teo didn't want to open any kind of door for Annie to continue her attempt to reconcile him and his father. After only knowing her a little over a month he already pinned her as an obsessive compulsive fixer.

He also discovered last night that she has a mean right hook. His swollen and bruised eye causing him more pain than he bargained for. _She does not hit like a girl, dats for sure._

He followed Annie toward the abandoned building. Since Joan came by and updated her on the 4th member of their little team of rebels, she had been tense and on edge and the closer they got to the rendezvous point, more her un-rest escalated. Whatever her history with Ben Mercer, it must not have been good. Not that it surprised him. He hadn't spent much time with Ben, but the time he had spent was enough to know he was the kind of operative that rubbed everyone the wrong way.

Annie rounded the corner and entered the building before ducking her head into a storage room looking to make sure the area was clear.

"So, where is Mercer meeting us?"

She stuck her head around the corner, "Here...in theory." Her voice sounded anything but confident

"He knows the time window we have to work with right?"

Annie just kept her sleuthing and nodded "Mhmmm."

A sarcastic voice booming behind him caught is attention, "Well orange certainly is your colour."

It was a voice he recognised and based on her reaction it was a voice Annie recognised as well. Teo watched her entire body stiffen as it resounded behind them.

"Oh, I'm sure you could pull off the prison jumpsuit look just as well Ben" Teo said as he turned around.

He observed that all of Bens attention was targeted at the blond standing behind him.

"I already did a sweep of the place. Its all clear."

Annie had come out of the shadows and now stood beside Teo, "Good to know, where is the truck?"

"The north side of the building."

Annie beckoned Teo to follow her with a nod of her head and started toward the truck. Ben reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed him, "It's really good to see you again Annie."

Deciding to let them re-unite in private, Teo kept walking but stayed within earshot. In some strange way he caught himself feeling protective of Annie.

_"It is nice to see you again too."_

_"So, how have you been?" _The tone Ben spoke to her in was almost seductive. That is when it hit Teo, it wasn't that Ben's cocky, self-absorbed existence that bothered Annie like it bothered him, no, they used to be lovers. Shaking his head he continued to listen to the reunion.

_"I have been fine."_

_"I heard about Russia. Annie, I..."_

_"Ben, we are on a mission, this is not the time or the place for this. We need to get moving if we are going to get to Indiana tonight." _Teo could hear emotion creeping into Annies words as she struggled to cover it up.

_"Okay."_

Their footfall started moving towards him. He quickly rounded the corner and leaned against the grey truck, acting like he heard nothing.

"So, are we ready to do dis?"

Annie eyed him, "Yeah...Teo you will stay out of sight here with Ben. I'm going to go pick up Eduardo and I will be back here in an hour." She stopped walking and put a hand on Bens chest, "No cowboy business, okay?"

Ben crossed his heard with one of his hands, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Annie rolled her eyes and approached the van pausing as she passed Teo and half-whispering in his ear, "And no more eavesdropping, okay Tarzan? Just mind your own business."

"Oh, **I** should mind **my** own business?" His voice had a edge to it.

Groaning and rolling her eyes Annie climbed into the truck, "I will see you in an hour."

Teo moved away from the truck and leaned against the concrete wall beside Ben. Once she had driven away Ben turned to him, "Tarzan?"

Teo sighed, "It is, she says my nickname, because she found me in a jungle."

Ben gave a hearty laugh as they headed inside to wait.

* * *

Joan and Arthur stepped into the elevator at Langley half an hour before 8 that morning.

Arriving at the DPDs floor Joan headed out, pausing she looked at Arthur with a questioning gaze and stopped the door with her arm as it started to close, "Are you not coming?"

"I will be down in a little while. I need to take care of a few things upstairs before I join you and Auggie."

"Alright, we should be live in the next half hour if everything is on schedule on their end."

He nodded and stepped halfway out of the elevator, grasping her arm he pulled her close so he could plant a quick kiss on her cheek before moving her arm away so the elevator door was free to close. "I will be there."

Joan grinned and headed on her way.

"Morning Marge." He acknowledged his secretary as he headed toward his office door.

"Director Campbell.." She stood and demanded his attention. "The DNI is in your office."

"How long has he been there?"

"Not long. I would have called you but you cleared security right after he walked in so I figured it wouldn't matter."

"No, that is fine. Did he say what he wants?" Arthur started to feel panic come to a boil inside of him.

"Just that it was urgent and if you have any other appointments today I should start re-scheduling them."

Arthur silently nodded and she went on, "All that is on your calendar this morning is a classified DPD mission you wanted to personally oversee. Should I call Joan and tell her you won't be there?"

Arghur let out a deep sigh, "Yes, she and Auggie can handle it. Tell her I will have to cancel our lunch plans as well."

Swallowing hard and bracing himself for the worst, he turned and headed into his office, "Morning James..."

* * *

Joan hung up the phone and silently processed Arthurs message.

Auggie picked up on her apprehension, "Joan, everything okay?"

"No, the DNI was waiting for Arthur in his office. Told Marge to call me and tell me we could handle this op without him and he had to cancel our lunch plans." Joan sat back in her chair, forehead wrinkled, eyes on the floor "We didn't have lunch plans..."

She rubbed her growing belly and pondered the possible meanings of the message for a moment. _When we were dating, and he was still married, he would email and say he had to "cancel their lunch plans" but back then, they never made lunch plans. Explaining both of their absences in the middle of the day was too difficult. That message used to mean he had nothing on his schedule and she should come to his office at noon and they would..._

"Is it some kind of secret message between the two of you?"

Auggies voiced question interrupted her thoughts, "Yes, it means he needs to see me, in private, at noon."

"Does that mean he is blown?"

Joan stood and walked over to the workstation Auggie had set up in the DPD conference room, "I'm not sure...do we have audio yet?"

"Should any minute." Auggie sensed her fear and turned his voice to where he thought her face was, "Joan, we are going to get through this. Arthur can handle himself."

She squeezed his shoulder, "I know."

After a brief moment of silence, Eduardo's voice came over the speakers in the room, "Teo? What happened to you my brother?"

* * *

Annie drove as Ben monitored the transmission of the conversation they were recording. Auggie had set up the device to sync to a specific frequency he secured just for this mission.

"Is Auggie hearing this?"

"Yeup...ya know, this may be the easiest mission we have ever done together."

Annie put on a flirtatious grin and looked over her shoulder at him, "I don't know about that..." Looking back to the road she continued, "Sri Lanka was a pretty relaxing experience."

"You mean the mission we did there when I almost died, or the weeks we spent on the beach there because the former was stressful and the latter was definitely not a mission..."

Annie heard Eduardo say Henrys name and quickly shushed Ben so she could listen as Teo inquired,

_"How did you meet this Henry Wilcox?"_

There was a moment of silence before Eduardo responded,

_"He has funded some of our biggest projects, the bombing at Suba, San Juan Hill, the Plaza de Turbaco."_

Annie cringed when she heard Eduardo describe the bombing that had killed Teos mother. All she could do was hope Teo could keep it together and not blow his own cover.

_"Wait wait...Turbaco? I thought that was an ALC job?"_

_"It was, but Henry Wilcox planned and funded it. He told me himself"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. He gives us funding for our missions, finds a way to get us weapons in exchange for us letting him choose the occasional target."_

Annie picked up her cell phone and texted Auggies number, "Henry funded Turbaco...is Arthur listening?"

Auggie texted back a moment later, "Doesn't surprise me & no the DNI called him upstairs this a.m. Just Joan & me here."

Annie started to text him back and ask if the DNI knew about Teo when the truck took a hard hit from behind throwing her body forward and her phone flying out of her hand into the floorboards.

The conversation in the back stopped and Ben quickly put the transmission device on the floorboard in front of him and pulled a gun from his ankle holster.

Annie looked out the side view mirrors and saw the dark SUV was now speeding up to come alongside them. The prisoner transfer truck was not built for speed and it was definitely not made for tactical driving, but she pushed it as fast as she could.

The SUV rammed into the side of the truck. It took all of Annies effort to keep it on the road.

Sharply turning the wheel she rammed back into it, looking desperately to see who was at the wheel. The windows were blacked out and she couldn't see anything.

"Annie stay back!" Ben shouted at her and pointed his gun to shoot past her through the window. He got off one shot that shattered the SUV and the trucks windows before the SUV fell back alluding Ben and Annies of the opportunity to get a look at the driver.

A moment later the SUV rammed into the back half of the truck with a vengeance, throwing them off balance.

Annie tried to correct but the trucks centre of gravity was too high and there was nothing she could do.

The last thing she heard was the two men in the steel cabin behind her cursing in Spanish over the speaker system.

The last thing she saw was Bens arm reaching to brace her against the seat as the truck tumbled off the road into the woods.

The last thing she did was close her eyes and picture Auggie.


	23. Chapter 23 - Up In Flames

The smell of the evergreens that surrounded the overturned truck was masked by burnt rubber, smoke, and gasoline.

Opening her eyes, she realized the vehicle had come to rest sideways. Looking to where Ben had been she saw he had kicked out the windshield and was now trying to get her seatbelt un-done. "Annie, you okay?"

"Yeah...I think so. Are Teo and Eduardo..." the seatbelt finally released and dumped her on top of Ben stopping her mid-sentence. As she climbed out she spotted her cell phone and shoved it into her pocked before reaching a hand to help him get out of the wreckage. "I haven't checked on them yet.." he grunted in response.

Free from the wreckage Annie reached for her throbbing head, she felt the glass imbedded in it and saw blood on her fingers. Ben moved closer and inspected it, "Its just a flesh wound Annie, come on, whoever was in that SUV will probably be back for us."

Annie nodded walking behind him, "Ben, your arm." The arm that had braced her against the seat also had glass imbedded across it. She gently but firmly grabbed hold of it to look.

"Ah, its not that bad." He said and gave her a sly grin.

They heard a car approaching, their eyes met for a moment and without words they communicated what had to be done.

They quickly moved around to the back doors of the truck. Annie braced herself for the worst. Ben swung the doors open revealing two Hispanic men in orange jumpsuits tangled up in the metal cabin. Obviously shaken and uncomfortable, but otherwise just fine.

Annie reached into her pocked for the key to the handcuffs as shots rang out. Ben pushed her up against the floor of the truck that now stood like a wall facing the street. "You get them out, I'll cover you."

Ben took cover behind one of the steel doors and returned fire as Annie worked to un-do Teo's restraints, "We've gotta get you out of there."

Teo shook his head and tried to work against her efforts to free him "Get him out first, find out everything he knows about the bombing at Turbaco"

"Are you crazy!" Annie successfully released Teos hands and offered him the key before heading out to check on Ben "take this, and un-cuff him."

Teo grasped the key and moved to release Eduardo.

"Teo, brother, when did you start working for the CIA, you traitor." The commotion caused Annie to turn around just in time to see Eduardo kick Teo away.

Ben yelled from his position, "He's shooting at the gas tank, you have to get out of there"

"Teo, come on!"

"No, not without him."

Annie lurched foreword and held Eduardo down while Teo uncuffed him.

The three of them managed to get away from the ticking time bomb and take cover. Ben was half way up the hill closing in on the shooters position when Annie felt the blast of heat from the truck exploding.

The moment of surprise was all Ben needed to take the shooter down.

Ben signaled Annie it was all clear and she started heading up the hill, pulling Eduardo alongside her and expecting Teo to follow, but he didn't move

"Teo, come on."

He shook his head and looked at the ground "I'm not going back."

Annie turned to face the man and glared at him intensely, "Teo I know what the plaza means to you..." Teo rolled his eyes at her but she kept going, demanding his attention. "…I know it's where your mother died. But we have a mission to complete. Don't do anything reckless."

"It's not reckless, Im gonna put a bullet in Henry Wilcoxs head"

"That's not the way I want this to end if you do that, you can never go back to Washington and you can never become a real part of the agency. If you go after him like this, you will become the terrorist he wants you to be...Teo, you can't let him win."

Noticing the confrontation between Teo and Annie, Ben had come down the hill and was now standing behind Teo to keep him from running, "Teo"

His head shot around in shock

"Listen to her."

Bens eyes were wide and intense meeting Teos dark angry ones without flinching. After a moment of silence Teo sighed and nodded in compliance. Ben slyly cuffed himself to Teo before tossing a second pair to Annie.

Teo looked at him, "Dat really isn't necessary."

"Prove it."

The four of them slowly climbed up the side of the hill toward the SUV. Teo handcuffed to Ben and Eduardo to Annie. Annie pulled out her phone and called Joan. "Annie, what happened? We lost the feed and..."

"Joan someone ran us off the road."

"Are you all alright?"

"We're fine. The man came back and he and Ben exchanged fire...he's dead."

Joan sighed heavily over the phone, "How far are you from the staging site?"

"Uh...maybe 30 miles."

"Can you get back there?"

"I mean, yeah we can use his SUV…"

"Good. Go back to the staging area. Pick up the car you and Teo drove in. I haven't sent the cleaners yet so it should still be there. You and Teo need to come straight to Langley. Have Ben take Eduardo to Indiana. I will forward the appropriate paperwork."

"What about the body?"

"You need to move it where nobody can see it from the road. We will send a crew out there to deal with it. He was probably working for Henry. Send me a photo before you leave so we can run it through the database."

"Okay."

"Annie, you need to move as fast as you can and watch your six. I doubt that is the only man Henry has after you."

"We will."

"And Annie…." She heard Joans voice almost break as the woman gave the next set of orders…Joan never let her emotions show, especially not mid-mission like this. The irregularity of it caused Annie to worry "…call me when you and Teo are on your way. I need to update you on some things."

"Okay."

Ending the call she turned to face Ben, "We need to get his body out of sight…" she quickly snapped a picture of the mans face and forwarded it to Joan before Ben and Teo proceeded to drag the body toward the wrecked truck.

"…were gonna have to go back and get the car from the staging site, Joan wants you to take Eduardo to Indiana. Teo and I need to get to Langley as quickly as we can."

Teo violently snapped the handcuffs holding him to Ben, "No, I need to know everything he knows about Turbaco. Where he goes, I go."

Ben put a hand on Teos chest, "I will find out what he knows. Its a long drive to Indiana." Taking the key out to release Teo, he continued trying to talk him down, "Look, I understand, and I will get everything out of him before I hand him over." Teo scoffed and started to walk away. Ben grabbed his shoulder and made him look at him, "I promise."

"Fine." Teo sneered at Ben as he walked toward the SUV.

Ben walked to where Annie and Eduardo stood holding a hand out for the cuffs key. Annie dropped it into his hand. As he worked on transferring the cuffs from Annies wrist to his own, he spoke in a low voice, "So…Auggie?"

Annie gave him a confused look, "What about Auggie?"

Ben laughed through his nose and shook his head, "The last thing you said before the crash was his name."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. Can't say I'm surprised tho…"

"No?" Annie could feel her cheeks turning red.

"I think everyone called that, even Joan." He nodded at her and she rolled her eyes, "You're driving Walker."

He tossed Annie the keys and finished the task of dragging his prisoner into the backseat of the SUV.

Annie just stared straight for a moment, letting what he said sink in. _Was it really that obvious?_ She chuckled and smiled to herself, flipping the key ring around her index finger as she headed toward the drivers seat.

* * *

Joan put the receiver down and took a deep breath.

"Auggie…"

He swiveled his chair around to face where Joans voice came from and waited for her orders.

"How fast can you get those recordings and every scrap of evidence we have against Henry together?"

"Within the hour."

"Good. Do it. I am going to go send word ahead to Indiana for Ben and Eduardo." She glanced at the clock, 11:22, "Then I am going to go check on Arthur."

Auggie nodded, "Hey Joan?"

"Yes Auggie."

"Were gonna get him."

"I know, I just hope its enough to save Arthurs career." She stood silently for a moment until Auggie put his head down to work.

Joan went to her office and started making calls. The entire time watching the time on her computer monitor. Anxiously waiting for the clock to strike 12.


	24. Chapter 24 - Don't Panic

At 5 till noon, Joan couldn't wait any longer. She pushed her chair away from her desk and headed to the 7th floor.

She entered the reception area outside of his office. Without acknowledging his secretary she flew towards his office door.

"Mrs. Campbell. Ma'am!" His secretary stood, half yelling and demanding Joan's attention.

"What is it Marge?"

"You can't go in there. The DNI still hasn't…."

Joan motioned with one hand for her to be quiet and reached for the doorknob with the other, "Trust me, he is expecting me." Without looking back she burst through the door to find Arthur and James sitting across from each other at the conference table.

She glanced at Arthur who looked dispirited. James standing to address her forced her to look away from him.

"Joan. Good. I was going to have to call for you soon anyway."

Looking intensely at James, but addressing her husband, "Arthur, what is going on?"

From the corner of her eye she could see him open his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the DNI.

"I was given a file this morning. Full of transactions that are rock-solid evidence that your husband, the DCS, is funding a terrorist organization. I came here to find out what was going on, and I find out, not only are the transactions valid, but Arthur also has a son working for the ALC. A son this agency knew nothing about."

Joan stared, frozen, unsure how to respond.

James pushed his chair back under the table, gripping the top of it and went on, "Joan, when did you find out Teo was Arthurs son?"

Joan shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "He, uh, he told me one night some weeks ago."

"Before or after you gave operative Walker permission to use extraordinary measures against him?"

Joan's mouth gaped open. She glanced over at Arthur to see his reaction. He had none. He just sat there, staring straight ahead with a stony gaze.

"Before" Joan answered meeting the DNI's eyes. He was a tall man. Taller than Arthur. Brown hair now half taken over by those grey streaks that came from years of living this high-stress lifestyle. James wasn't much older than Arthur, he had risen to his position as head of the CIA by proving himself to be an invaluable filed op, a cut-throat politician, and a manager with an ardent desire to know what the truth was in every situation. Joan started silently categorizing everything she knew about the man. Making sure she responded in the best manner.

"I see. To me that says you are impartial to the man and able to look at the situation objectively." The man took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Arthur tells me Henry is the real traitor?" The man narrowed his eyes at Joan, "Care to explain that?"

"Henry blames Arthur for Jai's death. He seems to feel airing out Arthurs dirty laundry, and taking Arthurs son and career from him is the best way to get vengeance. We have been working on gathering intel to expose his funding of ALC attacks, proof he met with ALC members, along with exposing acts of treason committed by both him, and his mole here in Langley."

"Where are you with that?"

"We are compiling it as we speak. Agent Walker is bringing Teo in from the cold. They should be here in an hour or so."

"You realize because of your efforts to stop Henry being off book, I will have to treat Teo as a terrorist and Walker as a rogue operative when they arrive?"

Joan nodded silently.

"They will be put in separate interrogation rooms upon their arrival. Arthur, you are relieved of your duties as DCS pending a full investigation. Your clearances and permissions are being pulled as we speak. You have 1 hour to leave the premises and I suggest you find yourself a good lawyer."

Arthur nodded solemnly looking at his hands which were clenched together on the table.

"Joan, you have 24 hours to put together that report. You will be allowed to remain in you reposition in a probationary capacity until a full investigation into your involvement is also completed."

He started to walk towards the door. Stopping with a hand on the doorknob he turned to again address the Campbell's, "In this business, it is very hard to earn trust. Henry Wilcox has never earned mine. However, it is also very easy to lose trust. Arthur, Joan, I believe you are the best for this job, but right now, I see no reason to trust either of you anymore. Prove me wrong."

James left the room. Closing the door behind him.

Arthur put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples and groaned, "Henry wins… again….Joan, you need to go. I'll pack up and head home."

Joan cocked her head sideways and whispered his name as she walked towards him. She knelt down on the floor beside his chair and grabbed his hands, holding them in his lap and forcing him to meet her gaze. "He only wins if you give up now. We have everything we need to prove he set you up, to prove Teo is a valuable asset. James didn't have you escorted out of here in handcuffs. I'd say we are doing alright."

Arthur exhaled and cupped her face, "You're right." He put his forehead on hers and they sat there for a moment. Processing.

Joan extended her neck and kissed him softly. "Go home Arthur. Don't do anything rash, let the evidence speak for us. Hopefully I will be home in time for dinner with both of your sons."

Arthur leaned back and smiled, "Both sons?"

Joan grinned and nodded, "I found out yesterday. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you." Joan stood and kissed his forehead before heading too the door, "I will see you tonight."

Arthur nodded and sat back in his chair taking in the sight of his wife, his wife carrying his son.

* * *

One thing Annie hated was awkward silence. Since they picked up the car and started back toward DC that is what had filled the car. Silence.

Teo was just starring out the window no doubt planning a way to re-join Ben and Eduardo, no doubt remembering his mother. He has the same sad, heavy eyes as his father.

"Tell me about Arthur."

Teo readjusted himself in the seat so he could face her, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. What is your first memory of him?"

"My first memory?"

"Yeah, it will help keep my mind off worrying about whatever is going down at Langely."

"Okay, um, I must have been 4 or 5 when he came down to Colombia. We were at the beach and he was telling me about all the places he flew, all the places he wanted to show me. I remember how he used to look at my mother, like he adores her. At the same time there was gravity to him, like he was carying a great weight. At that time I thought it was because he was just anther stiff American but, no, now I know because I see it in my own eyes when I look in the mirror. Once you decide to do what we do it is impossible to ever again to be free of care and I miss that feeling. Don't you?"

Annie stared at him, trying to find a way to respond when the ring of her cell phone saved her. Glancing from the screen to Teo "It's Joan". She informed him.

* * *

"What did she say?"

"Henry told the DNI about you and your involvement with the ALC. He has evidence that paints you as a terrorist and your dad as your sponsor. Arthur has been relieved of his duties pending review." Annie dropped the phone into the cupholder and placed her hand back on the stering wheel.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if the intel we have on Henry isn't enough, he will face criminal charges and his career will be over and he will probably be in prison for the rest of his life."

"Why wouldn't you just let me go after Henry? I could've taken him out before he had a chance to open his mouth."

"Because, I don't wanna loose you and neither does your father. Teo, we keep getting pushed together for a reason. I think we have something to learn from each other, don't you?"

"It would have been nice to have met you at a different time."

Annie smiled sadly over her shoulder and returned her attention to the road

"What happens when we get to Langley?" Teo asked.

"Joan and Auggie are putting together a report on Henry. I will bring you in as an agent coming in from the cold. You will be immediately taken into custody and hooked up to a polygraph. There is a good chance I will be too."

"Sounds like fun."

Annie laughed weakly, "Gotta love a good polygraph."

"Annie, what is Joan like?"

"Uh, well, she's…..why are you asking?"

"My dad married her, so she is like my step-mom, and she offered me a job in her department if this all works out. I wanna know who I am signing up to take orders from."

Annie nodded and took a deep breath chuckling as her mind flashed back to the first day she met Joan.

"Joan is intense. She doesn't waste time on anything, she is really good at separating emotions from work…" Looking over at Teo she continued giving him a sarcastic half-grin, "So don't expect any special treatment because you're her step-son."

Teo rolled his eyes and Annie went on, "Honestly I hated her for…basically the first year I worked for her. The woman slowly grows on you. I saw how much she does care for her operatives when I came back after being captured in Russia. Your dad told me she has a hard time expressing emotions. It's true. It makes her hard to read, but she is fair, and very good at her job, and has become a invaluable mentor to me."

"I heard Ben mention Russia, what happened to you?"

Annie sighed, "So you were eavesdropping."

Teo raised his hands in surrender, "Guilty"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Mhmm, well, that is a story for another day. If you do end up in her department you will be very lucky. She will get behind whatever you end up needing to do for a mission….just never test her. When she says 'we will deny any knowledge' she isn't joking."

Teo nodded and returned his gaze to the Virginia landscape. For a moment he let himself imagine life with a family. Life in America.


	25. Chapter 25 - In My Place

Teo sat back in the hard metal chair. Annie had been right about being taken into immediate CIA custody and interrogated. They pulled up to the barricade and before Annie could even pull out her badge they had been surrounded by guards.

For what felt like days he was questioned about his father, his involvement with the ALC, his mothers death. Talking about her never got easier.

The interrogator had left the room to get a polygraph machine. There was no clock and Teo had no way of knowing how long the man had been gone but it felt like he had been sitting alone in that room to drown in his memories for forever.

He was beginning to feel fidgety and uncomfortable. He never had been hooked to a polygraph before and wasn't sure what to expect. His involvement with the CIA was never official so he managed to avoid all the vetting interviews required upon acceptance. It seemed now the bureaucratic monster was making up for the oversight.

* * *

Polygraphs were Annies least favorite part of her job. Although she had survived more than she could remember since being recruited, this one took the cake as the most stressful ever.

Finally free to go, Annie un-strapped herself and removed the monitors from her fingers. Standing she straightened her blood-stained blouse and quickly exited the room eager to be reunited with Auggie upstairs.

Wondering where Teo was she half considered knocking on a couple of interrogation rooms to see if she could find him.

Annie was almost at the exit when a woman's voice called after her from behind.

"Agent Walker."

Annie slowly turned on her heel hoping this person wasn't about to pull he into another interview, "I have been ordered to escort you to the medical ward to have your injuries assessed. If you will follow me please." It wasn't a request, it was an order and Annie reluctantly complied.

* * *

Joan and Auggie had been working frantically for hours. Joan was informed when Teo and Annie arrived but was also ordered not to go anywhere near their interviews. Knowing Annie and Teo were in the building safe should have been comforting, but not knowing if they were in a holding cell or not was making her motivation to get the report ready increase to levels off the charts.

The DPD had emptied out when the clock struck 5. That was over 2 hours ago. Annie and Teo had been down in polygraph now for over five hours. Only Barber, and Auggie remained. She looked up from her file to watch them work for a moment.

The urgency and intensity Auggie worked with was contagious. Barber hadn't eaten since 4 o'clock as he and Auggie poured meticulously over every bit of intel.

Joan chuckled inwardly at their banter as they tried to keep the mood light.

"Boys, I need to run downstairs for a moment." She handed Barber the report she had completed.

Auggie turned his face towards her, "Don't be too long. I think we are almost done."

"Yeah Mrs. C, we're gonna be ready for your final review within the hour."

Joan glanced at Auggies reaction to Barbers new nickname for her. Although she suspected from Auggies suppressed laugh it wasn't new she just hadn't heard it before.

Joan shot Barber a look that was adequate to remind him who was boss and that "Mrs. C" was not appropriate. He stuttered as he corrected himself, "Mrs. Campbell…I-I mean. Sorry….a-abbout that." Joan raised an eyebrow at him and he evaded her glare returning to his work.

"I won't be long." Joan started to walk toward the door. She didn't get two feet away from Auggies office before he stood and followed her steps reaching for her arm. Joan paused and let him find her.

"Auggie?"

"Are you going down to polygraph?"

Joan sighed, "No, I'm not cleared to go down there." She covered his hand gripping her arm with hers and gave it a squeeze, "Annie will be okay. I need to step out and call Arthur then I will be right back. Tell Barber I will bring him something to eat. Four hours must be a record for him." The lighthearted comment elicited a half grin from Auggie before he let her go, and returned to his office.

* * *

The man with wide-rimmed glasses who had been grilling Teo had finally run out of questions. Teo was exhausted. His eyelids felt heavy and he was running out of creative ways to say "Yes" and "No". His interrogator was un-hooking him from the machine, "So what now? Do I get to leave?"

The man finished the task before answering Teo's question, "That is above my clearance."

Teo groaned and shook his head, "Dis is ridiculous"

He turned his head around when the door opened to see who was entering behind him.

There was a man. Tall, grey hair, older than his father, apparently a scary man because the interrogator just said, "Sir" and quickly scurried out of the room with his equipment. It was now just Teo and the grey-haired man. He leaned up against the one-way mirror and stared at Teo.

"Do I know you? Sir?" Figuring it best to emulate the only title he had heard him called.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

The man shook his head and pulled out the chair across the table form Teo, "You look just like him you know?"

"My father?"

"Yes…Teo what I need to know is…"

Teo interrupted, "If you can trust me? If I'm a terrorist?"

The man gave a breathy chuckle at the young man's interruption, "You are your fathers son." He sighed, "Teo, my name is James Clapper, the Director of National Intelligence. And yes, I need to know the answer to both of those questions."

"Well, Mr. Clapper, Sir." Teo's voice had a bite to it when he said sir, "You want to know if I am a terrorist? Teo Braga, is no terrorist, however the PUMA….the PUMA is a terrorist. He is an operative who had a mission. Can you trust me? No more than I can trust you and nothing I do or say in this room will change that."

The man glared at Teo through narrow eyes.

Teo held his stare.

"Operative Walker tells me you stopped a terrorist attack on an American businessman in Colombia."

Teo inhaled sharply through his nose, "Yeah. Yeah I did."

The man leaned across the table, his eyes and voice increasing in intensity, "But that was after you attacked a CIA operative, escaped from a CIA blacksite and refused to share your inel with the team who was there for the same purpose?"

Teo leaned forward and met the mans intensity, "I couldn't blow my cover."

The man sat back, "So, you were willing to be tortured, possibly killed to protect your cover? Or to protect your fathers secret?"

Teo bit the inside of his cheek and set his jaw clenching his fists on the table and leaning forward on his elbows, "It was my secret too."

James exhaled lifting his head, looking down on Teo with his eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest, "Teo, do you want to join the CIA? In an official capacity?"

Teo swallowed hard and nodded, "Honestly, I don't know."

"So what do you want?"

"I want the man who killed my mother brought to justice."

"My understanding is you had already done that."

"I got the man who planted the bomb, not the man who ordered the attack."

"And who is that?"

"Henry Wilcox"

The proverbial light bulb went off over the DNIs' head, "Wilcox?" He asked blinking rapidly and sitting up straight. Without another word he abruptly stood and left the room.

* * *

Joan roamed around the dimly lit wooded walking trail. Knowing she was under review and her phone was tapped, she pulled out one of the burner cells Arthur had given her.

_"Hello?"_ Arthurs voice answered.

"Hey, it's me."

_"What number is this?"_

She gave a breathy chuckle, "One of the burner cells you gave me."

There was a smile in his voice, _"I knew those would come in handy. What's going on? Are you on your way home yet?"_

"No. They have Teo and Annie down in poly. I don't have clearance to go down, but I wanted you to know they are safe." As she finished her sentence her emotions crept into her voice.

_"Joan, what are you not telling me?"_

Joan sighed, "Nothing. The report is almost finished, I just…."

Joan heard footsteps coming up from behind her and stopped mid-sentence.

_"Joan, Joan? What is going on?"_ he cold hear her breathing speeding up on the other end of the line. _"Joan?!"_

She whispered, "I've gotta go." She could hear him yelling her name as she flipped the phone shut whipping her blonde hair around 180 degrees and taking a defensive stance.

"Whoa, Joan. Calm down, its James."

"Maybe sneaking up on the pregnant lady is not such a good idea." Joan took a deep breath and set her jaw, "what the hell do you want?"

"Were you talking to Arthur?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking back toward the buildings entrance, "Yes"

He came alongside her and walked in step with her as he continued his questioning, "What is the status of your report?"

"It is probably ready for my final review." They took a few strides in silence before her curiosity got the best of her, "Why?"

The man didn't respond for a long time. They approached the entrance and he stopped her, "Once I have that report, Annie and Teo are free to go for tonight."

Joan's mouth dropped open in shock, she gave him a questioning glare, "What's the catch?"

"None. Except I expect their full cooperation as we continue this investigation. But I warn you, if anyone of you tries to leave the country, you will all be pulled back into custody and I will press charges without thinking twice about it. This is far from over, but, we could all use a break from this mess." He continued toward the front door, leaving Joan in the parking lot still starring at him.

"James." He turned to face her, "Thank you."

He shook his head and continued toward the soon, "Don't thank me yet. We have a long way to go."

* * *

Teo starred straight ahead and outlined the depression in the car door handle with his index finger. From the corner of his eye he could see Joan look over at him every few minutes like she was going to tell him something. But every time she instead returned her blue eyes to the road in front of her.

Joan pulled into the parking lot of a take out restaurant. Putting the car in park she finally spoke, "I hope you don't mind Greek food..." placing a hand on her belly she commented, "I'm craving humus" she lightly chuckled as she opened the door to get out, "You want to come in?"

"No." She eyed him with a raised eyebrow, "I promise I won't run off. I wait here."

Satisfied she nodded and got out of the car shutting the door behind her and locking him in. When the locks clicked shut he rolled his eyes feeling like he was being treated as a child. He watched her pay and pick up the take out bags through the storefront windows. Getting back in the car she handed them to him, "Do you mind holding these? We aren't far from the house."

"No, I don't mind." He took the bags and they continued the drive home. _Home, how is it I have a home now. Now home is with who? My estranged father, and this new step-mother? The only home I have known for the past 10 years was with my ALC brothers. _He grit is teeth thinking of the brothers he left behind. It pained him to think of them blindly working to further a cause. _But joining the CIA will be also blindly working to further a cause. Only thing is there is a different person who tells me what the cause is, what is right and what is wrong._

"Joan?"

"Hmm?" she glanced at him and waited for him to ask his question.

"What happens if I join the CIA?"

She poked her bottom lip out and nodded turning her face back to the road, "Well, you will have to go through months of interviews and possibly some training. You would be placed in a division where your skills are needed, then someone will follow you around for about a year to make sure you aren't a double."

"So, I will work for people who don't trust me?"

"Teo trust is earned the same way in the CIA as in the ALC and anywhere else. You won trust by doing your job well, yes? By spending time with the other members, building working relationships with them. In time, you will earn the trust of people at Langley as well. You already have a handful of people who trust you so you have a head start."

He looked at her with a furrowed brow.

Seeing the question in his face she went on, "You have Annie, Auggie, me, Arthur…."

He nodded looking out the window contemplatively.

"Whatever you decide Teo, just let your father in on it. I know he has made some obtuse decisions but he does care for you."

"I don't know what he expects of me. To join CIA, live in his home? Be a family? No offense but you are not my family…neither is he."

Joan nodded and pondered how to respond, "I don't know what he expects, but I think he hopes that the CIA and him can replace the family you left in Colombia. Living in his home, is temporary." She glanced at him with raised eyebrows, Teo nodded and she continued, "As for me, I would never try to replace your mother and you don't really need one. To tell you the truth, this baby is my first and I have no idea how to be mother, but I hope you will see me as a friend. Eventually."

She turned the car and pulled into the driveway of a two story white home with a black door flanked by two massive white columns. Turning the car off she took the bags off his lap and turned to meet his eyes, "Can you live with that?"

Teo pulled his eyes away from his fathers home and looked at her, "I think I can live with that."

She smiled, "Good."

Teo jumped out of the car to open her door for her, "Thank you Teo." He nodded and turned to walk beside her toward the house. Looking up he saw his father standing in the doorway. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Joan who gave him half a smile and motioned with her eyes for him to go ahead. Teo slowly walked toward Arthur. Reaching the top of the stairs, Arthur put out a hand for him to shake. Eyeing his father he firmly shook it.

"I'm glad you are here." Teo smiled and nodded. With that Arthur pulled him into a hug. Teo reluctantly reciprocated.

"Alright boys, hungry pregnant lady comin thru." Teo let go of his father to hold Joans elbow as she worked her way up the stairs.

"I should probably carry those for you?"

Joan shook her head at him and kept walking, responding in a sarcastic tone, "As I told Arthur, I am pregnant, not an invalid." She kissed Arthur on the cheek as she headed inside, "But you can help your father set the table."

Arthur and Teo shared a laugh behind her back before following her in. Arthur leaned over and spoke under his breath, "Only help when asked directly or she will bite your head off."

Teo nodded as Joan poked her head around the wall that separated the dining room and entryway, "I heard that!"

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the last one! Thanks for all the support and for the reviews and constructive criticism. Exploring this AU has been a blast and I'm glad you, the readers, have enjoyed it. :) I'm over the moon happy how this turned out!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Paradise

**_4 months later..._**

Teo scanned his new apartment living room from the section of carpet he currently occupied. It was a small studio apartment a few blocks from Auggies.

Annie and Joan say it is a "Drab bachelor pad", but it is home for him.

Home in DC.

The past 4 months had been full of Senate hearings, interviews, polygraphs, even spending time in court. But that was finally over. The DNI was "more than convinced" to side with them after viewing the report Auggie, Barber and Joan had put together.

Henry, Seth and everyone else involved in the operation were convicted of treason, and were now rotting in prison. Teo had his revenge, and in spite of how frustrating the process was, the end result was worth it just like Annie assured him it would be.

The approaching Monday would be his first official day working in the Domestic Protection Division under Joan. He glanced at his step-mother as she leaned to whisper into Arthurs ear. Teos first day would also be her last one for a while. She announced the day before that Auggie would be interim head of the DPD while she took the remainder of the year off on maternity leave.

"Alright guys, it is getting late. We are going to head out." Arthur stood from the pistachio green suede couch in Teo's living room and held out a hand for his very pregnant and very tired wife.

Teo piped in, "It's only 8 o'clock."

"For us old fogies its late." he said helping Joan into her coat.

Joan added onto his statement, "I am sure the three of you can find something to do without us."

Teo got up from the floor where he, Annie, and Auggie had started up a game of poker on the coffee table in middle of the living room area. They had taken the afternoon off to move him in and all stayed to eat pizza and hang out afterwards. He headed toward the apartment door to open it for Joan and Arthur, "Thank you for helping me today."

Joan nodded and put a hand on her massively swollen belly, "Really I didn't do much."

Arthur spoke low out of the side of his mouth toward Teo, "Except order everyone around like the move-in was a DPD op"

Joan narrowed her eyes and gave Arthur her ice-queen glare.

He loudly corrected his statement, "And we are glad you did. It would have taken us twice as long without your managerial assistance."

Annie and Auggie's stifled laughs were met and silenced by Joans half angry glare. "It sure would have. Goodnight everyone."

Annie spoke from her position on the carpet stopping Joan from walking out the door, "What time should we come over tomorrow?"

She halfway turned back around in the doorway, "Lets say 4 o'clock? Dinner at 5?" She raised a shoulder and looked to Arthur for confirmation.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh and Annie, don't worry about bringing anything. I am not up to cooking a full Thanksgiving meal so we had it catered. I am sorry it won't be a real homemade meal."

Annie shook her head dismissively, "That sounds perfect to me."

Auggie interjected, "Really, Joan you were going to let her help you cook?"

Joan poked out her bottom lip, "Those cupcakes she made a few years back for the 4th were fantastic...so yes...I was...why?" she asked dragging out the last word.

Auggie coughed his response, "Danielle made them because Annie can't cook." Annie punched him in the arm but admitted, "It is true. I made some that morning, but they were...really bad. Danielle expected me to fail and made some for me the night before."

Arthur and Joan just chuckled, "Then I guess we made the right decision. We will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight."

A chorus of "goodnights" returned Joans.

Arthur wrapped an arm around his son's broad shoulders, "I'm glad you are here Teo."

"Me too."

Arthur nodded and turned to chase down his wife who was halfway to the elevator.

Waving goodbye Teo closed the door behind them.

"So, Teo." His blind friend requested his attention. "Now that you are officially CIA, we should take you to Allen's."

"What is Allen's?"

Annie stood and helped Auggie up, "Officially, a neighborhood bar. Unofficially, it is where all the spooks hang out after work."

Teo laughed and reached to hand Annie and Auggie their coats, "I heard you didn't like to be called a spook."

"We don't, unless we're talking about ourselves." Auggie responded stepping into the hall behind Annie.

Locking the door behind him, Teo responded as he followed the couple down the hall, "Ya know, there are these moments when I think I will never understand why you Americans are the way you are."

* * *

**_24 Hours later..._**

With a more than full stomach, Annie sat back in the Campbells dinning room chair and watched Arthur, Auggie and Teo in the room across the hall. The open floor plan allowed her and Joan, sitting at the dining room table, to see the guys watching a football game in the living room. She watched Auggie get excited as his team neared the end-zone. He couldn't see the game but he was just as enthusiastic the Campbell men beside him. It made Annie smile seeing everyone so happy and so relaxed. It had been a hell of a year for all of them.

She looked at the pregnant blonde sitting beside her. It was weird for Annie to see her boss at home and so laid back, but at the moment her face was contorted in a way Annie thought might be pain, but reading Joan had never been her forte.

"Thank you for having us over."

The woman just kept starring straight ahead slowly rubbing her belly.

"Joan?" Annie leaned her head up off the back of the chair and spoke to get the woman's attention.

"Hmm? I'm sorry what did you say?" Joan smiled with gritted teeth and raised both eyebrows waiting for Annie to respond.

"I was just thanking you for letting us spend Thanksgiving with you and Arthur in your home...are okay?"

Joan looked at the wall behind Annie and rubbed back with her right hand, "Yeah I'm fine. All this excitement lately is taking its toll I guess."

Annie scooted to the edge of her seat, "Do we need to leave so you can rest?"

Joan shook her head and reached for the girls arm, "No, no, no. I am enjoying having you all here." She smiled warmly at her young operative. "But I could use some help with clearing the dessert plates and getting the dishes started."

Annie rose from her seat, "I can do that."

Joan stood, pain shot up and down her back. She inhaled sharply but covered it up by sniffling.

She and Annie gathered the plates and walked them into the kitchen.

"I will wash and you can dry?" handing Annie a hand-towel.

"Alright."

Joan had just turned on the faucet when she felt a warm sensation between her legs. Eyes and mouth opening wide she reached her hand back to the faucet handle and slowly turned the water off as the realization of what had just happened sank in.

With worry in her voice, Annie put a hand on her bosses shoulder, "Joan, are you sure you are..."

Joan gripped the edge of the counter as every muscle in her abdomen violently contracted and interrupted the girls question. "I think my water just broke, but its too soon, my due date is three weeks away" She looked at Annie, panic in her eyes.

"Joan, just breathe, it will be okay. My nieces were born two and three weeks early. What do you need me to do?" Annie was calm and in control as she tried to re-assure the woman.

The baby kicked Joan hard in the side causing her to gasp as she pressed a hand against the kick.

She grunted as she responded, "Just get Arthur. Don't tell Auggie and Teo, I don't want to ruin their evening. Tell him I need him. Please." She squeezed Annies hand before returning a death grip to the kitchen counter as a contraction took over her body. Annie nodded and hurried down the hall to the living room.

A moment later Arthur appeared, "Joan? Annie said you needed me?"

Taking a deep breath and releasing the counter with one hand to reach for him she said as calmly as she could, "Arthur I need you to not freak out, or make a scene, but...I think I am in labor, and I need you to help me to the car and then I need you to get me to the damn hospital."

Arthurs mouth was just hanging open as he starred at her with blank eyes...and he wasn't moving.

Joan squeezed his hand and spoke in a firmer voice, "Arthur, Now!"

Blinking he sprang into action, "Okay, are we just gonna leave them here?"

"Yes, now please help me."

Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her toward the door that lead from the kitchen to the garage grabbing his phone and keys off the counter on his way out.

Annie half ran after them, "Is there anything I can do?"

Joan barked off orders as she worked her way toward the car, "Yes, the baby's go bag is on the rocking chair in the nursery if you wouldn't mind reading Teo and Auggie in, cleaning up here, and then bringing the bag to the hospital for me."

Arthur opened the car door and carefully helped her settle in. He watched her bite her lip to suppress a yelp.

Shutting the car door he gave Annie one last order before getting in the drivers side, "Annie, Joans go bag...I mean...her hospital go bag, is in our room on the table in the corner. Bring that one too."

Annie nodded and sprinted back in the house to get started.

Arthur turned on the car and glanced over at his wife. "You two okay over there?"

"Uncomfortable, but okay."

Arthur leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips, "I love you"

She forced a smile, "I love you too, now please hurry."

* * *

**_9 hours later..._**

Text sent 4:49am

From: Arthur Campbell

To: Teo Campbell, Annie Walker, August Anderson

"Andrew Michael Campbell, 6lb. 1oz., 17in long born 2:08am. He is perfect. Joan is fine and wants to see all of you. Just give me a heads up when you come our way."

Arthur re-entered his wife's recovery room and paused in the doorway to take in the sight of them. His perfect wife, cradling his perfect son in her arms. She glowed with happiness as she gazed down in the bundle resting in her left arm, her right hand gently touching his tiny face, memorizing his features.

Looking up, she met his gaze with a dimpled smile, "Hey."

Arthur smiled as he walked towards her. "Joan...you...are...amazing." he said one word a time, putting his phone down on the table beside her bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Did you call the kids?"

He ran a hand through her hair and let his gaze fall to the blue blanket in her arms, "No, I didn't want to wake them but I sent them all a text."

Joan nodded in agreement and let out a breathy sight. With her free hand she gingerly scooted herself to the edge of the bed, weakly patting the empty space beside her, "Come sit with us."

Arthur nodded and slowly, as to not cause Joan any pain, set himself on the bed beside her. He wrapped one arm around behind her blonde head, resting a hand on her shoulder. With is free hand he reached for his son's tiny fist that was poking out of the blanket he was swaddled in. Sensing his fathers hand, the child wrapped his delicate fingers around Arthur's pointer finger. "Joan, he's perfect."

She silently nodded and bent over to kiss the babys forehead before resting her head against Arthurs chest. Her tired voice was barely over a whisper, "I just can't believe how tiny he is."

Arthur kissed the top of Joans head and chuckled, "I can't believe how much he looks like you."

Joan picked her head up to look at him, grin on her face, "You think so?" Nodding, Arthur elaborated, "He has your eyes, and your nose." Arthur pulled his finger away to caress his wifes face, but his son whined in protest and reached for him. Arthur chuckled and put his finger back where the baby could grab on again, "It even seems he wrinkles his nose the same way you do when he isn't getting what he wants."

Joan chuckled, "Maybe, but he definitely has your big mouth." She smiled watching her husband feign offense. Joan rolled her eyes and sighed, "I love you."

Arthur leaned in and softly kissed her lips before whispering against them, "I love you too. You should probably rest. Looks like Andrew is going to fall asleep with you." Joan nodded in agreement as he lifted his arm around from behind her and carefully took the baby into his own arms.

He started to get up and let her have the tiny bed to herself when she grabbed his bicep, "Stay here. Please. Both of you."

He looked at her with concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will sleep better with you two close."

Arthur settled back into the bed and let her snuggle against him and rest her head on his shoulder. Not a moment later she was asleep.

Arthur watched as both his son and his wife drifted off into peaceful sleep.

He thought about Teo, about how he missed this stage of his life entirely.

Watching his baby boys mouth move slowly as he slept, his little chest rising and falling with each breath, Arthur became overwhelmed with gratitude for this second chance.

A second chance at being the father he always wanted to be.

Arthur cherished the moment. It may have been the first time he truly understood what it meant to be thankful.

He held a thanksgiving miracle in his arms and had another sweet miracle asleep against his side.

If only for this moment, everything was perfect and everything they had gone through to get there, was worth it.

* * *

_**The end. :)**_


End file.
